


Amnesia: Lost Memories

by MutsumiMaeno



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesia AU, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, Shuichi is confused the whole fic, This needed to happen y'all, magical amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: Our protagonist, Shuichi Saihara, had lost his memories. Everything that had happened before August 1st has been forgotten. Join him as he tries to figure out who he is and what sort of life he lived. Who is Shuichi Saihara... and if we found the answer, is he really the "true" Shuichi Saihara?> aka: Amnesia AU that no one asked for. I'm quite surprised that I haven't found any fanworks about it yet... but maybe I'm just not looking hard enough. It will follow the anime to the dot, aside for some few character tweaks. So things will get predictable if you've already seen it. Hope you enjoy anyway.





	1. Episode I

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There's gonna be a lot of Shuichi thinking in between. The MC was so bland... and her speaking lines consists of four words and a gasp. So there's that. Hope you won't mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shuichi wakes up from a weird dream, discovers he lost his memories, befriends an impish spirit, and gets himself in trouble.

_(Faster. I gotta run.... I can't die here.)_

_The ticking of the clock continues as I descended down the stairs. Fire began to engulf everything, turning it into mere ashes. Everything was burning down, the classroom where I studied with my friends, the club room that I made, everything was getting destroyed.... but I won't let myself be one of those things._

_A resounding sound of a bell clang echoed throughout the smoldering hallways but I paid it no mind. I knew what that sound meant, but I refuse to give up. Not like this._

_My only hope was to get out of this place in time. Time that I didn't have._

_Debris began to fall as the flames tore-apart the materials above. My gut feeling was right. The bell signified the collapse of this very school to its ground. All of the fallen materials had narrowly missed me._

_Though, I wish they hadn't._

_With all of the fallen debris blocking the only exit points that I knew of, there was no escape. I really am gonna die here. Slumping down against the wall, I heaved out a heavy sigh. (This is it... I couldn't fulfill my promise.) Looking up, the roof has completely been decimated making it open to the heavens above._

_At least the last thing I see is very beautiful. The purple-black night sky dotted by brilliant stars... how nice. It reminds me of him._

_I wrapped my arms around me as I squeezed my eyes shut. Awaiting for the inevitable pain that I will face._

_A few seconds passed by as my throat constricts. (I can't breath!)_

_Opening my eyes, I was greeted with another scene. This time, I'm slowly sinking down on a body of water. The murky darkness of the water fights with the flow of the moonlight from high above. My body tried to struggle to move, but it wouldn't let me. As if I was paralyzed from head to toe, all I could do was stare at the moonlight's reflection. Having no more air to breathe, I slowly closed my eyes, reaching out one last time as my consciousness faded._

**_"Can you hear me?"_ **

_(That voice... who is it?) Forcing my eyes open, I was greeted to an intersection filled with strangers. All of them staring blankly at the traffic light's green light that eventually turned red. The crowd began to walk away as I tried to move my body once more._

**_"Can you hear me? Hey~?!"_ **

_In a blink of an eye, I was in an entirely different scenario. Gone was the intersection and was replaced with a small shop. There were few men dressed the same as me as they talked to the customers._

_(Something doesn't feel right.)_

_It felt like I had no control of my body. My mind felt dizzy and disoriented, yet I tried hard to stop those feelings. Eventually, black spots began to appear in my vision as I blanked out._

**_"Can you....?"_ **

* * *

 

I woke up in fright. This time, I actually have the control of my body back. I was lying on a soft sofa in what appears to be a locker room. Turning my head to observe my surroundings, an electronic clock caught my attention.

"August 4th....?" I mumbled.

"Ah! Good morning sleepyhead~!" I was greeted by a purple-haired boy who appeared out of nowhere.

His sudden appearance startled me so much that I gave a screech in fright. The boy now disappeared as I heard strong footsteps outside the room. The door busted open to find a silver-haired woman who came rushing to me with a worried expression.

"Mr. Saihara are you alright?" She asked as she roved over my form for injuries. "I heard a scream. Are you alright?"

All I could do was stare blankly at this woman. (Saihara? Is that my name?)

"I already called someone to take you home for today." She said as she pushed me back to the sofa. "So just rest well here, okay?"

Her facial expression had not changed a bit. "Um..." (Who is she?)

"I'm sorry but you must rest." Her voice gave no room for argument. Suddenly, her phone began to ring as she took it out of her pocket. With one glance, she muttered a "Please wait here for a moment."

With those words, she went back to the door and quietly closed it.

"Wonder who's gonna get you~" That voice was back again. Turning to the side, I see him once again... floating in mid air. Another scream threatened to spill out of my lips but I stopped myself in time as I stared wide-eyed at him. "So... is this normal for you and you collapse all the time or should I be worried~?" He grinned.

Though I found myself unable to answer him as the door opened once more to a girl in twin tails. Her piercing eyes made its way to stare at me as she moves closer. With an annoyed expression, she puts a hand to her hip and asked "What's this about you collapsing?"

(Who's this girl now?) I stared up at her, feeling quite frightened as I was unable to say anything.

The crimson-eyed girl bends down as she narrowed her eyes at me. "Are you really alright?" Her tone softened. 

I internally panicked as I continued to have a staring contest with the cold girl. (I don't know her at all....)

With a final sigh, she looks away and stands up. "I'll bring you home so hurry up and get ready." I got up from my lying position as she walked away. Just as she was about to reach the door, she turned back. "I know I'm not Kaede.... but at least answer me."

"Y-yeah." I answered in a small voice. (Who's Kaede? That silver haired girl?)

She was full on facing me now. Oh no... what did I do wrong? "Yeah?!" She repeated with a lot more venom in her voice. The twin-tailed girl opened her mouth again but was interrupted by the door slamming open quite loudly.

"I heard you collapsed!" The newcomer exclaimed in panic.

Her golden-hair bobbed up and down as she rushed towards me. "Kaede... why are you here too?"

The magenta-eye girl pouts as she looked back to her. "Kirumi called me too!" She turns to me with a worried expression. "Anyways... Are you alright Shuichi? Nothing broke, I hope?"

(So this is Kaede.... So who's Kirumi? Ah... It must be the silver girl from earlier.... she calls me Shuichi and Kirumi calls me Saihara. My name must be Shuichi Saihara.)

My inner monologue was interrupted as the twin-tailed girl frowned. "What are you spacing out there for? Answer her already so she'll stop pestering you." I might be mistaken, but she sounds upset by something.

"Uh..."

Kaede crosses her arms as she scolds the girl. "Maki... don't be mean to him! He just woke up and all.... what did you expect? I know you're worried too." She turns to me. "Should we go to the hospital before we go home?" (Ah... her name is Maki.)

The crimson-eyed girl mulled it over for a second. "I think we should do that."

"Yeah we shou- _you can't!"_ The voice interjected. Whichever direction I look at, he's nowhere to be found. His voice reverberates on my head as the girls were left confused.

 _"You shouldn't go to the hospital! Things would get too troublesome to fix!"_ The voice advised again. _"Just like, tell them you're sleepy or something!"_

The cold girl frowns at my weird behavior. "So are we going?"

"N-no!" I think it's best to follow the voice's advice for now.

"What?" She stared harder. "Which is it then?"

I smiled nervously. "I think I'm just tired or something... so I'll go home for now..."

Those words only made the girl even more upset. "Honestly... what have you been doing to the point where you get tired and collapse in the middle of work? Why are you always like thi-"

"Ah! If that's the case, we'll walk you home Shuichi!" Kaede interrupted with an uneasy smile.

* * *

 

The chilly breeze of the street does not reassure me as I followed the two girls to where I live. Cars made their noises as I continued to walk with the unknown girls.

"We're not walking too fast, are we?"

"No. Everything's fine Kaede." I smiled. Better keep up my appearance. Throughout my walk home with these two, the twin-tailed girl has been staring at me for a while now. There's a chance that she might have already figured something out.

"It's getting a bit chilly, right?" Kaede remarked as she hugged herself.

"It's only August. What's with this weather.... if this continues further, that lake I visit might get frozen over by winter...." 

Kaede nods. "Just when you thought the rainy season's over summer's already passed by and it's now fall..." She looks up and seemed to have remembered something. "By the way Maki, what happened to your cram school? Don't you have one right now?"

"I ditched it." Maki answered with no remorse.

"Hey, is that alright?" she replied with a worried tone.

"I'm just doing what needs to be done." 

The golden-haired girl grins. "Aw... Maki is such a sweetheart! You're worried about Shuichi!"

"Do you wanna die?" Maki glared.

The threat really caught me off-guard but Kaede wasn't even phased by it. "This part of her never really changed, isn't it?" She turns to me. "Huh? Weren't you listening?"

I just smiled. (I'm sure that the three of us were really close... but I don't remember them at all.)

"Do you think that Shuichi's still..." Kaede worriedly asked before getting cut off by Maki.

(Why can't I remember anything?)

"We won't talk about it here." Maki scoffed. "Besides, stop acting like you're his mother."

(Why can't I remember them?)

"M-mother?!" Kaede squeaked. "I'm just worried about him! That's all! Besides, you ditched cram school again...."

(There's nothing I can remember.)

"Shut up."

(It's not just them...)

"You already failed once. If you fail again, we'll have a two year gap!"

(I also can't remember who I was.)

"That will never happen."

(Who is Shuichi Saihara? Who am I supposed to be?)

"Hey Shuichi!" Both of the girls called out. My face heated up in embarrassment. I was so lost in my thoughts that I never noticed I was so far behind them.

I sprinted to catch up to them. "I'm sorry!" and ran past them.

"Where are you going?!" Kaede asked with a laugh. "Isn't this your house?" She pointed to a small two-story house.

"This is...?" I asked as I looked up.

Maki steps forward with arms crossed. "You're _really_ out of it."

"Are you gonna be fine alone?"

"H-huh?" I turned to Kaede who looked more worried than ever.

"Want us to stick around much longer?"

Though Maki is opposed to that. "Don't baby him any further."

"Well, you're just prickly." Kaede retorted.

"Hey...." I called the attention of the two. "I'm gonna be fine. I'll sleep and get rest once I get inside." I bowed in gratitude. "Thank you for taking me home."

Kaede still had doubts and did not need another second to confirm it. "Are you sure you're gonna be alright?"

"I'm sure."

"Still!" She stepped closer, but was stopped by Maki who grabbed her arm and began to drag her away.

"Let's go already."

Kaede pouted. "No need to drag me..." She looked back at me to give a final wave. "Well, if there's trouble you know who to call. Get some rest, okay?"

I waved back a goodbye and went inside after their silhouettes are gone.

* * *

 

"What do I do now...?" I asked to myself as I looked around my "house". This place is supposedly mine, but there's no sense of familiarity at all.

After a few moments of silence, the purple-haired boy appeared out of nowhere again with a wide grin on his face. "Geez! You don't know?? You're supposed to walk those girls home! Shame on you for being a man and getting escorted back by frail women!" He scolded with a mischievous grin. "That's a lie! That girl, Maki is capable enough. You should've seen how she shoved away the people on her way to you. She's frighteningly strong!" He nods. 

I looked at him, slightly confused. This guy is floating in mid-air! Maybe the amnesia wasn't the only thing I was inflicted with.

"What's that look on your face?" He asked, before showing realization. "Ah. You totally forgot what has happened, huh? Must be. Take a seat on your bed and let me explain!"

Okay... a talking, floating, weirdo just offered to explain stuff to me. I might regret it... but I decided to listen to him for now. He knows that I have amnesia and he might have useful information. I took a seat on my bed and watched him intently.

"Okay, so... you lost your memories and I mean all memories before August 1st."

(B-but it's already August 4th... what happened to me on that time frame?)

He narrowed his eyes and pushed his hands closer to his chest. "I'm guessing you forgot the fact that I've been with you for four days now, huh? How mean!! You totally forgot who I am! You're the worst Shuichi! The wooooooooorst!!!!" He cried.

I visibly panicked. "Oh...! I-I'm sorry! Please don't cr-"

"Ah. That felt good." He says as he stopped crying. "Anyways, what are we talking about again?"

My chest heaved from that sudden outburst. (This guy....)

"Ah! Right! First comes the introductions! My name is Dice! I'm an evil spirit hellbent on dominating your world! Nishishi!"

I have a feeling that he's playing with my emotions again. "You're not actua-"

"Yep! Wow!!! You're learning who I am soooo much! Nishishi! I guess a part of me snuck around your mind for a while that we were together." He nods. "Ah! Just so you know... only you can see me! My voice can't be heard by others too!"

What a troublesome evil spirit.... can I just throw salt at him make him go away?

"What's that face for? You're looking at me like I'm one of those creepy-crawlies!"

I shook my head in denial. "N-no... I don't think you're an insect!"

He continued to pout. "Well! You had the same expression as that when you first met me!" He narrows his eyes before smiling brightly. "Though it's fine! Nishishi! Cause, well... I might be the reason why you have this predicament in the first place..."

"Wait, what?" How can this be his fault?

"No lies this time cause these next set of info is veeery crucial! Like, life and death crucial!" He nods. "Y'see, I bumped into your spirit when I came to this world. Man, it's a real problem for me too!!" He laughed his signature laugh. "I'm sorry! That's a lie! I'm not sorry at all!"

My eyes widened. "What do you bumping into my spirit entail...?"

"Getting to the issue already huh? When I bumped into you... I sort of bumped myself into your memories, preventing you on accessing them. I'm basically trapped in your soul." He says in a serious tone, much different from earlier.

"Wait a sec... I don't understand this at all...." I slowed down. "First off, why can't I got to the hospital?"

He grinned. "Oh cool~ that question answers a lot more! The memory loss you have isn't caused by physical or mental trauma, but me. All you have to do is interact with other people and establish the connection you have. Your memories will resurface on their own. If you're isolated guess what happens? You dieeeeeee~!!!"

"H-huh?!"

"Yup! If you're isolated, you won't get to interact with others. My soul will begin to take over yours until you forget more essential things like walking, drinking water, and oh! Even breathing! You'll brea-"

Upon seeing my frightened face, he stopped and tried to smile.

"Soooo... To make sure it doesn't happen... and believe me you don't. You don't just blurt around that you have amnesia, got it?" He points accusingly.

* * *

 

The dark chilly streets does not stir the two girls as they walked back home.

"Is Shuichi really gonna be okay?" Kaede asked out loud. "I mean, I guess I can understand why but... he was looking forward to the upcoming trip. His condition isn't looking well..."

"All we can do now is to be with him." Maki closed her eyes in frustration. "That's all we can do. I expect you to do the same for him."

The golden-haired girl smiled. "You don't even have to say it."

With the conversation ending, the two walked in silence once more.

* * *

 

"I wonder if you three were childhood friends?" The spirit wondered. "I mean, they certainly were acting that way... getting all chummy with you."

I looked down at my phone all the while muttering an agreement.

"No memory resurfaced at all though... and you didn't respond to them either. They might be suspicious of you now. You're such a bad liar, Shuichi!"

Checking the phone I had on me on my pocket was no use either. All of the data has been erased. No mails, no messages, not even call history. No nothing. It has all been deleted.

"Hey, at least you still have the contact numbers of your friends!" Dice smiled.

All I could give was a nod as I turned my attention at the cork board atop the night stand. It had my schedules for work, some things that I needed to do and a picture of me and five people. Looking a bit closer, I took in the details. It was me on the center, smiling softly. On either side of me was Maki  and Kaede with Kirumi on the back. Two unknown men were on the side. One had a green hair the other a long black hair. We were all wearing uniforms.

"So... do you have any hints that could help?"

I shook my head. (No... why can't I think of anything?)

"Hey...."

(Can I really get my memories back?)

"Shuichi! Hey! Hey!!!"

(Maybe it's impossible?)

"Shuichi!" Dice yelled at the top of his lungs.

My attention was now on him. "I'm sorry I..."

"It's a lot to process.... but it's Shuichi and you're super smart despite, y'know... why don't you go to sleep for now? I'm kinda tired too.... that's a lie! Spirits can't sleep!" He finished with a grin.

I smiled back. "Thank you, Dice."

"I'm gonna help you, okay? That's not a lie." He floated down to hold my hand. "Let's do our best tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." and added a nod.

* * *

 

Outside, underneath the streetlight was a man who wore a manic grin.

The light bathes over him as he continued to stare up to a building's window. His deadly stare was one of a predator stalking his prey. The coat he wears on his shoulders swished with the wind as he laughed maniacally.

"Found you."

* * *

 

The morning light passes through the white curtains and hits me. Making me stir in my sleep. Waking up, I was greeted by the sight of Dice watching over me.

"Good morning." I greeted to him.

He grins as he props his elbows up. "Morning! Still remember yesterday?"

I got up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Yeah." I smiled.

He spins around, giddy with excitement. "Whooo!! That's great! You've been out of it for the last few days... so you must've been confused at those times." He crosses his arms. "I'm just glad that you've somehow gotten to a more 'I can speak to this human' level. Nishishi!"

My response was a nonchalant shaking of my head as I ripped the sheets off. "Thanks for watching over me, Dice." Dice widened his eyes in surprise before grinning from ear to ear. Somehow, this smile of him seemed more sincere than ever. 

"Okay! Okay! Let's stop with the chit-chat! You'll be late to your work!!" He points to the clock.

"Ah!!" I rushed out of my bed to get myself ready.

* * *

 

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. The shop that I work at, "Meido no Hitsuji" was luckily a bit closer than what I thought and was just within walking distance. However, as I reached the place, a group of girls had completely taken up the entrance. In the middle of them was a young man with green hair. He adjusts his glasses as he attempts to negotiate with the girls.

"I'm sorry but it's almost opening time. I have to go." He smiled a winning smile. "I'll see you guys later.

The crowd of women just screeched for attention. "Oh my! Ran-kun we'll see you later okay? I'll definitely come back to the cafe to meet you again!"

With a final smile, he waved a goodbye and muttered a 'thank you' before entering the shop. Though they're still not moving away from the entrance. I'm left with no choice but to squeeze through them to enter the shop. I went through with a small set of apologies as I closed the door on them.

Unknown to me, I've caught the attention of three malicious looking girls.

* * *

 

"Good morning, everyone." The manager, Kirumi announced. "Let's put our best to serve our customers today. Though I have to warn you... there has been cases where some of of our staff has been harassed by someone unknown. I ask that you inform me if it happens to you as well."

"I understand." I replied as I observed Kirumi. The manager gives off a cool aura as she delivered her short speech. The other worker with me was that guy who was crowded earlier. "Ran-kun" I think? Dice hovers over me, already curious about the other guy as he stared at him.

"On worst case scenarios, I will personally clean them up myself." Kirumi said with a straight face.

Dice immediately went on that statement. "How intense~"

The manager nods. "Well then, meeting adjourned. Please fulfill the duties assigned to you carefully."

"Yes, maam!" The worker and I muttered together.

As soon as Kirumi walked away, Dice began to comment on her. "She's certainly gonna be interesting. Very sharp too so be careful around her. Nishishi!"

"Hey." The green-haired worker called out, catching both of our attention. "Are you well enough to work now?" His mouth curved to that same charming smile.

I gave him a curt nod. "Yes. I should be fine now." I really don't have any idea what relationship we have. Are we close or just acquaintances from work?

"Really? I'm glad." He smiles as he turns to me. I can't believe I never noticed it before, but his glasses are now gone.

His eyes... they're pretty. "T-thank you..."

The smile on his face is immediately gone and his eyebrow rose in intrigue. "Hm..."

Those eyes... they're roving over me. It's kind of... kind of... "W-what's the matter i-is something wrong....?" Dice rushes to my side, now staring at the guy in question and he starts sticking his tongue out to mock him.

Though before he could answer, a small chime rang as Kirumi emerged from her office to the counter. "It's opening time. Rantaro, do you have a minute?"

"Yeah." He turns to me one final time and give me a light pat on the head. "Let's do our best today too, okay?" The minute he stepped out, Dice glared at him.

"So his name is Rantaro. He's good looking for sure... but also extremely suspicious! I say he's one of the person you should definitely watch out for! I mean, he was staring pretty hard on you... I think I saw his face redden. He better not put moves on you!"

He's spouting nonsense again... Though there's not time for idle talk either since the entrance opened to the customers. Ah... that's right. The welcome greeting. "Welcome back, masters." I finished with a bow.

Dice whistled with praise. "Hm~ Didn't think you'd remember it!" Kirumi is at the register with a smile and a thumbs up for me.

I lead more customers to their tables. By the next ten minutes, the place has already three tables occupied. Rantaro was at the back, talking to three unknown girls... but I payed it no mind as I walked over to one customer. I took out my notepad as the customer lists off their orders.

"I'll have the Butler's Special Parfait, ah... I'll also have a large Mille-Feuille and Darjeeling tea."

"Certainly, master." I bowed and went back to the counter.

The things that I'm supposed to say and do in work... it's on my notes at the cork board in my house. It's good that I remember them a bit since I read them only once... but I have a bad feeling about "Butler's Special Parfait". The counter doubles as the kitchen so that the customer can see the cooks work.

"Hm. Then I'll take care of the cake and the tea." Rantaro shrugged as he took the orders.

I bowed in gratitude. "Then, I'll leave it to you." Just as I was about to step off, Rantaro grabs my attention again. "Wait, isn't the parfait your responsibility? It's made available since you started working here after all. It's also got the Butler's Special Parfait plastered on its name too."

"Ah! I'll g-get to work on it..." I bowed in silence. (I knew it... I saw a glimpse of it back at home too... what do I do? I don't know how to make it.)

Dice just keeps on grinning on the corner. "Leave it to me! I totally know the ingredients and the recipe! That's a lie! I don't know either! Nishishi!"

(Dice.....) I turned back to the counter and stared up at the multiple ingredients aligned perfectly on the shelves. "So um...." I started to look around. Those glasses look like they could be used for parfaits....

"What are you looking for?" The charming guy asked. "Don't tell me.... did you forget how to make it?"

The spirit freaks out. "Oh no!! He's suspicious! Abort! Abort!"

He steps closer and expertly grabs the ingredients. "First, you add flakes into the glass... next is the fresh cream. After that, arrange the fruits and finally add the ice cream. The last thing to add is the chocolate." As if by magic, a shot of memory attacks my mind.

That's right... it was with Rantaro too. I kept messing up on how to make it, but he took my arms and gently guided me to make it into perfection. His body was around mine throughout the whole teaching process. That memory was... it was...

The magic stopped as I was back to reality. (W-what was that...?)

"Hey... were you listening?"

Turning to face him, it was only then that I realized that we were reenacting that memory. His body was around mine as he held my hands on his. (Our faces are too close!) I did my best to get out of his hold, which cause tremendous accidents as I broke a good number of glasses on the counter. "Oh no! I messed up again!" In panic, I grabbed the glass shards and caused a cut on my finger.

Rantaro took my hands and held me back from doing anything else any further. "It's okay Shuichi. Calm down." He reassured. "Come with me. Let's get the cut treated."

The whole scene was witnessed by Rantaro's visitors... and they didn't look amused by that situation.

* * *

 

He led me back to the locker room where he pulled out a first-aid kit. He wraps a band-aid on the cuts of my fingers.

"Does it hurt? Sorry Shuichi, but we gotta tape them tightly so the bleeding will stop." He lets go of my hand. "Loosen them up later, okay?"

I nodded. "Alright."

Rantaro is giving me a stare down again. His eyes met mine and those few seconds felt like minutes to me. "Aren't you adorable..." He smiled nonchalantly.

"H-huh?" I breathed out, flustered by the sudden compliment.

Dice was not happy by that comment. "There it is! I told you! He's extremely suspicious!!! How dare you say that to him!" He pouts as he mock kick the ikemen.

Though Dice's antics were put to rest as the door opened to a new person. His masked face and long straight hair was quite an attention-grabber.

"Ah! Hey, Kiyo!" Rantaro greeted.

He nods. "Good morning."

"I gotta get back now, so I trust that you'll be fine?" Rantaro asked.

I smiled. "Yeah... thank you so much, Rantaro."

"Well then, see you." He says as he stepped out. Kiyo was already putting away the first-aid kit and was on his way to his locker. "Ah! Thanks for putting it away."

Kiyo just stared blankly at me. "Huh, you seemed like you'd be the type to induce the Pauli effect."

"Pau- what?" I asked, confused.

He adjusts his mask and raises a finger. "Pauli effect. The theoretical physicist Pauli Wolfgang was very clumsy and often broke equipment. Apparently, he was so clumsy that he would sometimes break stuff by touching them or even just by being near them. Because he broke things very often, his colleagues teased him, saying it was due to a mysterious power. That is the origin of the Pauli effect. Basically, you're like Pauli, very clumsy."

"Ah! Geez!!! I felt like my brain was gonna split in half and I don't even have a brain!!!" Dice complained as he spun around in circles. "This guy's just annoying to be around! Gosh!!!"

"Also, working with an injured finger could lead to infection. That and added to the fact, your performance today... perhaps you should not work just yet."

Is he... suggesting that I go home and rest? "Um... I'll..."

The spirit drifted closer. "We shouldn't just yet. This place is a connection heaven and your girl friends are not working today so they won't know the difference of the non-amnesia you just yet! It's a shame if we just throw away this chance!"

"I'm fine. I'd like to continue.... I'm sorry that I messed up so much and about the glasses too.... but I want to get more accustomed to it."

Kiyo just stares blankly. "Excuse me, but please speak with words."

(B-but I am..) Ignoring his reply, I answered. "I don't want to leave early."

He stared harder. "Hm...."

(What's the matter? Is he angry?)

Dice just hovers around the guy. "Man, what's up with the mask. It's totally blocking his face! I can't tell what he's thinking because of it! You agree too, right?"

(Yeah... his facial expression is actually hard to read because of it.) "You see... I..."

"I understand." He interrupted. "You want to get used to your job. Then worry not. Rantaro and I will back you up. I'll notify Kirumi in your stead. I'm afraid she might not understand what you're feeling."

"Then please do!" I bowed in gratitude.

"Sheeeeeeeessh!!!!" Dice growled out in a sad tone. "This guy's complicated! Though I say that he's not such a bad guy. Nishishi!"

* * *

 

"I see." Kirumi looks at me. "If that's the case, I'll allow it."

"Thank you, manager." I gave Kiyo a small thanks but he shrugged it off and went over to work.

Rantaro will help me with dealing with costumers while Kiyo will help me with any food related stuff. Right now, I'm standing with Rantaro greeting the costumers in. Though someone called or an order so I went to them immediately.

...that is what I would've done if I had not tripped. The floor looks a bit closer now... it's gonna hit my face. But it didn't.

"That was a close call, isn't it?" The charming butler chuckled as he caught me from my fall.

I got up and dusted myself to regain my cool. "Thanks for the save."

"Be careful next time." He pats my head again.

"Y-yeah."

Our exchange was once again, not missed by Rantaro's visitors. Their mouths curving down to a frown.

At the kitchen, Kiyo taught me more about the "Butler's Special" series. It was then that I discovered that I had a dedicated fanbase about me but they were much more controlled unlike Rantaro's and they were mostly composed of men. That's why they implemented this series of orders. We were known as a set, as Kiyo had said. Though he wouldn't speak more about it. I wonder why?

The rest of the day went with a blur. I felt very productive and helpful by the end of it.

* * *

 

Walking home was a peaceful affair. The setting sun bathed the streets with orange tones as I smiled to myself.

"Whew! I honestly thought you'd blow your cover here and there... but you surprisingly did well! Perhaps you're more skilled in lying than I thought."

I don't know what to say to that, but I thanked him anyway.

"You were good out there! It felt like I didn't need to watch over you at all! Nishishi!"

"Really?"

"Nope! It's a lie!!" He grinned.

(Dice....) I just shook my head in amusement. Today is a good day.

* * *

 

When I reached home, something quite peculiar happened. My mailbox was open. Deciding to investigate it, I looked a little closer and saw a photo.

"Hey... isn't that..." Dice murmured.

"Me?!" The photo in question was me walking on the street. It was clear that it was taken without me knowing. Scribbles decorated the photo, my face was drawn on repeatedly. On the back of the photo was various profanities and insults clearly aimed at me. "W-what's going on...?"

From the distance, a group of three girls approached with dark intent on their eyes.

"You're an eyesore, a backstabber!" One of the girls said lowly, fangs bared in anger for me to see. "You broke your promise!"

I stepped back. It's happening again... that feeling where a memory is resurfacing. Only it's much darker... much more.... sinister.

These three girls... they were cutting my hair to spite me, filling my mailbox with garbage and dead animals. They were.... they were harassing me. (B-but... when? Where? But most importantly.... why?)

My body trembled as their stares became cold like ice. They moved closer and closer, their eyes glinting the way I've known... known from.... known from where? Black spots appeared on my vision once more. From the corner, a young woman with bright blonde hair and a revealing fashion style stared at me in contempt.

The last thing I saw was her glare as the other girls continued to taunt me.

"Hey! Shuichi!!! Get a hold of yourself!!!" Dice's voice reverberated... but I can't answer back. "Shuichi!!"

Slowly, my vision turned to black as my consciousness fades.


	2. Episode II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shuichi gets to know his co-workers, goes on an overnight trip with them, and an accident happens.

When I came back to and regained my senses, the sight of Dice's worried face immediately greeted me. The spirit drifts close to my face and sighs, looking relieved. "Oh~ kay. I now confirm that you regularly pass out. Don't scare me like that okay!" He props his hands up in the air and grins. "That's a lie! I'm not scared at all!"

I looked around before finally recalling what had just transpired. Those women... they came here. "What happened?" I turned to Dice immediately.

"Psh! Nothing happened!" He waved it off. "They're gone... for now." The spirit turned towards the corner.

That's strange... My body was completely unguarded. The girls could've done a lot more worse things to me... but they didn't. I looked around until I found the same photo with the graffiti on it. The photo doesn't really point to anything.... I don't even remember who those girls were too except that distant memory.

Also, that blonde haired woman... she looked at me as if she knows who I am.

This situation is troubling. I already have people coming after me and I don't even know why they're targeting me.

* * *

 

After I've entered my home, I immediately told Dice about the memories that I've recovered. First from Rantaro, then from those girls. After hearing both stories, the spirit nodded grimly. I walked towards the only mirror in my house and started checking my hair for any uneven cuts. However, there were none to be found.

"Hm.... so Rantaro has a green light and those girls are red." Dice summarized. "It seems as if fragments of your memories are starting to show now...."

All I could do was shake my head. "I don't remember those memories... rather, they feel distant. Like it was both mine and not mine at the same time."

I pulled up a seat to sit down and placed the drawn-on photo on the table. "Are you sure that they've never done those things to you before?" Dice asked. "Besides, woman or not, messing up someone's hair is a real mean thing to do!" He pouted.

"But still... getting harassed by those girls seems inevitable, whether it's before I lost my memories or not." I bowed my head. "Rather than being hated, it seems like I'm being despised."

The spirit agreed with my statement. "Yeah. I can totally feel their hate to you too! They're cowards!"

"They said that I 'promised' something." Though because of my situation, I can't remember what it is. (What a laughable situation.)

Dice just sighed out loud. "Yeah, true. Though what _did_ you do? You've only been going to work and back home these past few days..." He shakes his head. "I doubt those biatches will tell you the full story, even if you let them know that you've forgotten things. You know what? I'm sure that if they knew, they'll take advantage of you! Yep. Let's keep quiet about the memory loss thing for now." He starts to count off with his fingers. "The people you work with seem trustworthy, but your BFFs Maki and Kaede? We don't even know who they are at this point. Now we have those shady girls... there's no telling if information might get leaked."

His serious face was not what I expected. Dice is not even bothering about joking... he must be really worried. "I get it." I replied simply. "I don't know what I promised... but they are very upset that I broke it."

I picked up the photo to observe it once more.

"Because of it, someone will be hurt." _I will be hurt_. Perhaps it's best to be more careful this time.

* * *

 

It's the next day. I have a shift today at Meido no Shitsuji too so I'll be in their care. Dice seems a lot more apprehensive too.

The shift-table on the changing room tells me that Kaede, Maki, and Rantaro will not be working today. However, there are two new names that I don't know and can't remember. They're "Angie" and "Himiko". After a few moments of rumination, I decided to not worry for now and got ready for the job.

Putting on my uniform, I decided to tackle today head first. I won't let those girls win.

***Knock! *Knock!!**

A loud knocking on the changing room door brings me out of my thoughts. Without even a single second to spare, the door opened immediately, startling me completely. "Yah-hah!! Shu-kun~? I heard that you're working today!" A peppy voice of a girl called out. From outside came two girls, one a white-haired girl and the other a redhead.

"Nyeh.... Angie, don't go in yet he might still be changing..." The smaller girl warned.

Though she was promptly ignored as the white-haired girl moved closer to me. "Are you better now?" The girl asked as she tilted her head.

"A-ah... yeah.... Sorry for making you guys worry." I smiled. (T-These two must be Angie and Himiko.)

The girl just smiled and slapped my shoulder. "How divine!! We'll help you too! Right, Himiko~?"

"Nyeh.... do I have to?" The smaller girl sighed. "Don't bring me with you Angie... it's gonna be a pain."

The two girls started to bicker playfully. These two must be really close, huh? "These two seem trustworthy." Dice muttered as he continued to stare at the two. I agreed with him wholeheartedly. There's something about the two that gives me those feelings.

"Hey Shuichi?" Himiko drawled out. "There's something different about you today... but I can't put a finger on it."

Angie raised an eyebrow. "What~? How so?"

"I for sure thought that Himiko would be the stupid one... but it seems you work with smart people." Dice commented. "Oh hey! Maybe you were the stupid one! Nishishi!"

Himiko nods slowly. "Nyeh... don't know what it is... but it's something..."

"Shu-kun is being quiet, but that's his thing." Angie answered.

Dice guffawed. "Nice save Angel!!" I smiled at Dice's antics. At least he's back to normal now...

"Nyeh..." Himiko drawled again. "Kirumi told me to tell you that we're having a meeting about the trip today." Right as she said that, Angie nodded eagerly, as if expecting something.

"Arghh!!! Just as things are going smoothly, this comes." The spirit grumbled. "Man.... please tell me that you're not part of this too...."

"Is everyone going to attend?" I asked.

Angie loses her smile for a second. "What? It's the orientation trip for part-timers so we decided to have a meeting for it!"

(No memory resurfaced by those statements either.) "Er... I meant is everyone gonna be there for the trip?"

"Nyeh... At first Maki said she couldn't due to studying, but Kirumi managed to convince her somehow so everyone can come." Himiko nodded.

I smiled lightly. "That's right. I'm very excited to go."

"You don't sound like it, Shu-kun."

"C-come on... that's not true... ahaha..." I think Dice might be right.... I really do work with smart and sharp people...

* * *

 

The shop has a slow day. It was a lot fewer than yesterday's which gave me time to think about the trip. While working, Angie kept on bouncing all over the place... going on about how she was so excited for the trip. Through her, I found out a lot more details about our orientation trip.

"A three-day, two-night island trip in Shinano... will I be alright in my state?" I asked to myself quietly as I waited for Kiyo's cake.

Dice just crosses his arms in thought. "This is your first challenge huh.... it'd be difficult to fool everyone during the trip cause y'know, you'd all be spending night together. Though I think this is a great chance! Nishishi!" I nodded in agreement.

From the counter, Kiyo calls out to me in annoyance. Oh no... I must've not heard him the first time. "Y-yes?"

"What have you been mumbling to yourself over there?" Kiyo brings over a birthday cake decorated with icing and strawberries, topped with some sparklers. "Take this cake to table three."

"Oh~ A birthday cake?" The spirit said in fascination.

Angie takes a closer look at the cake and smiled. "Nyahaha! I haven't seen one of these in a while! I'm gonna pray to Atua for this person's happiness!"

Bringing over the cake, we lit up the sparklers and sung the birthday song alongside Himiko and Angie.

"Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you..." We sang. Though my attention was not to the celebrant, but to the sparklers. They're very pretty, like fire flowers from the sky. They look like... like...

A memory made itself known to me. I sat down with Maki on the steps of a shrine, we looked down at the small firework show we made with the sparklers. Though the atmosphere between the two of us felt very different. Much more quiet, solemn.

"...killed someone... I... killed... a man...." Maki mumbled as the sparklers died out from her hands.

That's where the memory ended. It was blurry, and all over... (But I... I clearly heard Maki say that she... that she killed someone.)

"Hey~ Shu-kun~?" I came back to my sense only to see Angie waving a hand over my face. "What's the matter?"

Doing my best to smile, I waved off her concern. "N-nothing at all!"

In free time, I told Dice about the memory. He did not look amused by that bit of information. 

* * *

 

Meido no Shitsuji has already reached its closing time. The lights on the sign had been turned off, and the place had been already cleaned. One by one, the staff members of the cafe all trickled in. Kaede and Maki arrived together, followed by Rantaro who was late by a small margin. With everyone finally here, we can finally start our meeting.

Kaede jumped to the seat next to me and smiled. "I hope it won't rain!" She grinned.

I returned her smile. "Yeah... I hope so too."

Her cowlick bobs up and down as she nods. "Yeah. Otherwise you wouldn't see it."

"What would I not see?" I asked, confused.

Her face morphed into a confused one. "What do you mean 'what would I not see?' It was your idea! You wanted to see it so much with K-" She cuts off and smiled with unease. "Don't you remember?!"

(I think it's best if I play along for now.) I just nodded. "You're right..."

"Hey! Hey! Maki's looking at you weird too!" Dice warned. True enough, I feel like someone is glaring holes at my back.

She nods. "Yep! The Mnemid Meteor Shower! You wanted to see it!"

"Quick! Follow it up with some bullcrap!" The spirit encouraged.

"Y-yeah... I'm sure it would be very pretty on a clear sky." I smiled. 

Kaede smiles. "Isn't it?! When you brought it up to us, everyone got excited too!"

Dice might've not caught on... but the two girl's aura... the vibe I'm getting from them... There's something these two know that I don't. From Maki's worried stare, to Kaede's awkward laugh and uneasy smile. Something must have happened. It was then that I remembered something that the blonde girl almost let slip.

**(Who did I want to see the meteor shower with?)**

Maybe it's best to figure it out later. I thought as I listened to Kiyo's weather report™.

"According to the weekly weather report, it should be mostly clear." The masked-man read off from his phone.

"I'm sure it's gonna be beautiful." Rantaro turns to me with a smile. "I'm looking forward to the... meteor shower."

I nod in his direction. (I wanted to see it... I didn't know that I was into space stuff....) Though a sudden "Hey" from Kaede brought me out from my thoughts, only it wasn't for me, but for Maki. "Are you okay with your studies?"

"Why do you think I'm going?" She answered back.

"Well, I'm sure you are... just wanted to make sure." She turns to Kiyo. "By the way, Kiyo you're a graduate student right? Why not have him tutor Maki?"

Kiyo is silent for a second before answering. "I don't mind. Organize your questions so we won't waste any time."

A strong set of footsteps caught all of our attention. It was our manager, Kirumi with a clipboard in hand. "We're all here it seems... then it's time to start our meeting concerning our trip to Shinano this August 8th."  All of us found some seats as we faced Kirumi directly. "In order to improve our relationships among the staff of Meido no Shitsuji, I plan to bring us together under one roof. Though for now, let's leave the serious talk. Everyone, enjoy yourselves."

The cafe roared out in excited muttering and laughter. I couldn't help but show a smile on my face, though I might not remember them... they are still all my precious friends.

* * *

 

We ended the meeting with a high note. As I walked home, I recounted on what happened. All we discussed were room assignments and the supplies that we should bring. I can't help but smile on the new memories of my friend's antics during the meeting and how Kirumi had scolded them.

"That was fun, but we still don't know much..." Dice grumbled.

That immediately got me frowning. I sighed. "It's really inevitable that I might act weird to them."

"Yeah." The spirit nods. "Everyone is suspicious! Though I think we should be a bit more brave... like, ask questions that could give us hints."

I nod at his suggestion and turned to the corner of the street. "Though what questions should we ask?"

"That's the deal. I don't know. Nishishi!"

(Dice....) "I want my memories to return soon."

Dice just sighs. "What a debby-downer, Shuichi."

"You started it." I interjected. "By the way, what do we do? Nothing useful can be remembered at all."

"I say we just move on forward. Cause really, I don't have any idea what to do now! Nishishi!" An answer was about to spill from my lips, but a sudden loud honking of a car can be heard. Turning towards the direction of the sound, was a car. The headlight's light made me disoriented.

"Shuichi!" The spirit dove in front of me, as if protecting me. Though I knew in my heart that it was of no use.

A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the road and back to the side walk. Effectively saving my life in the process. "The light's still red." The shock of almost getting run over was suddenly gone as my savior uttered those words. Looking up to him was a man taller than me. His hair was pointing up to the sky and he had a goatee on his chin. The coat draping on his shoulders made him look a lot bigger in my point of view.

"Thanks for saving me..."

"It's very dangerous to space out on a place like this. This had happened before, too." The man said softly. Though the light in his eyes was very dim.

It took me a while to process his words but when I did, I stared at him in surprise. "Eh?" (Do I know him somehow?)

"You don't remember who I am, do you?" He said sadly. "Of course you wouldn't. Ahaha...." He withdraws a kiseru from his coat pocket, turned back and waved a good bye. "See ya then."

"Do you... know who he is...?" Dice asked, a bit confused on how to interpret the situation.

I turned my head away in sadness. "No I don't.... I don't..." Though the painful throbbing on my chest indicates otherwise. This feeling... I wonder what this is.... fear, maybe?

* * *

 

Today is August 8th, the day we go to Shinano for our trip. I made sure to bring everything I needed, though it was not much. Hygiene stuff, some clothes and snacks. Going to Shinano was a two-ride trip. First, we rode a bullet train towards the pier then we rode a boat to get to the island. As we were headed to our destination, I couldn't help but admire the scenery around me. Dice seemed to agree as he floated around a lot more faster.

After hours and hours of travel, we finally arrived.

On the pier, Rantaro and Kiyo decided to play on the duck boats as I sat down under the shade. From the distance, I see Maki looking on to the water. From time to time, she stares at me.

"Looks like Miss 'I'll kill you' wants to talk about something... she keeps on staring at you." Dice commented. "I think she has an idea about your amnesia."

I turned to her and we met eyes. Startling the twin-tailed girl as she looked away.

It feels weird, getting stared at like that... it makes me sweat just thinking about it. (Wait... this isn't sweat.) Looking up to the sky, was little droplets slowly gaining on as rain poured down. Everyone immediately went to take shade.

"Wasn't it supposed to be clear this weekend, Kiyo?" Rantaro asked, condescendingly.

"That was the forecast on that week. Weather changes." Kiyo argued. "What can you do?"

"Even still... this is a downpour!" Kaede remarks from her spot.

Kirumi catches everyone's attention. "Now, now, I think the rain will end soon."

"Huh? There's no sign of it stopping though. How do you know that Kirumi?"

"I can tell through the smell." Kirumi answered plainly.

Though it only left Kaede more confused. "I... I see..."

"Can you really predict weather by smell?" Dice asked, completely not believing it.

Maki steps closer to the edge of the shade to look up. "Doesn't really seem like it's gonna stop though."

I did the same thing as Maki did and looked up at the sky when all of a sudden. A memory resurfaced. I can sense it.... the ringing of the chime bells, the scent of cologne, the beautiful display of a festival, and the cold feeling of rain. I feel everything. The festival lanterns lights the way as I cling closer to Kiyo under his umbrella. He adjusts his mask and walks straight ahead, not letting me a chance to catch up to his longer strides.

"You told me to promise you one thing." Kiyo said as he pulls me closer under the umbrella.

Though what happened next was a mystery as the memory stopped playing and I was now back in reality. (Kiyo!) I turned to look at him.

"What's the matter? Another memory?" Dice asked me.

I nodded as I gave a short version of the memory I saw. Though it never really made sense and didn't connect with the others so far. All we could wonder was what the promise was.

"It stopped raining." Kiyo muttered. I turned again to see that he was right.

"Wooow~ How divine! Such a wonderful talent you have Kirumi!" Angie screeches with both hands pressed on either cheek.

"Nyeh... it's amazing."

* * *

 

Now that the rain is gone, we all decided that it was time to take our luggage to the hotel. As I walked, all I could focus on was that memory. Slowing my footsteps, I walked behind Kiyo.

"I wonder what's the scent of rain?" Kaede wondered out loud. Now she was on a discussion with Angie and Himiko.

(Is Kiyo the one who I wanted to watch the Mnemid Meteor Shower with? Is that our promise?) I continued to stare at him.

It was not long until Kiyo caught on to me. "Is something wrong?" 

"Oh... it's nothing." I answered a bit too quickly.

"Kukuku. Kaede and Maki might indulge in your lies, but I won't. Tell me what's the matter."

(H-how can he tell?)

Dice drifts down at my eye level. "I say we bite the bullet and just ask him about your memory."

I took a deep breath. "Uh.... The sound of the rain reminded me of the festival that we went together to before..." Kiyo is listening intently "There were a lot of pretty wind chimes in the stalls and you let me under your umbrella."

Kiyo's face is still unreadable. Which frustrates the spirit so much. "What?! Do you remember or not?!" Dice asked, completely annoyed.

"We attended a festival together?" Kiyo asked slowly.

Though our conversation was cut short as everyone called out to us. "Shu-kun~!! We're here."

"From the looks of things, he has absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Dice sighed. "All of the memories you've recovered so far are so disjointed and nothing connects them at all. The people featured are different too! This is so troublesome~" He finishes as he puts his hands up in defeat.

(I don't know either... I wonder if they're experiences I had before I lost my memories.)

* * *

 

"Nyahaha!! While we wait for the meteor shower, let's play~!" Angie raises two air hockey strikers. "First team! Kaede-chan and Maki~!! versus! Second team!! Rantaro and Kiyo-kun~~!! How divine! Nyahaha!"

I smiled at their antics once again. Right now we're at the hotel's game room and they're obviously playing air hockey.

"I'll be the defense, you'll be the offense Maki." Kaede pointed dramatically at Maki.

She nods, taking one striker. "Of course."

"Hm~ Someone's confident." Rantaro hummed. "Letting us know their strategy... are you underestimating us?"

"No way, Rantaro!" Kaede giggled. "Well, you're in table tennis club right? You must be good at this."

"Nah. I'm on the dart circle club now. Besides, I'm _very_ good with my hands."

Maki glared. "That's all games."

"No strategy between you two?" Kaede asked.

Kiyo shakes his head. "Kukuku. Rantaro is enough to defeat both of you, you'll see."

"Hey... are you serious?" Rantaro just blankly stared at Kiyo. "Well, just watch..."

.

.

.

Kaede and Maki were completely wiped out. 0 to 39.

"Oh my god...." Kaede shrieked as she panted in exhaustion. "Aren't you too good Rantaro?!"

"Nyeh... Rantaro won." Himiko drawled from one of the couches.

"Gah... I'm starting to think that there's no way we can beat Rantaro." Maki muttered.

"Sorry about that~" Rantaro laughed.

Dice sat down on the couch with me. "How was it? Glad that you're here? Wasn't watching it."

"Yeah... Thanks Dice."

"Huh? Wadddya mean?" The spirit asked.

I laughed awkwardly. "Well... this would be confusing without you here so... I thought that a thank you would be nice..."

"Hmph!! Yeah! I'm totally helpful to you! Nishishi!" His cheeks are red. So even spirits get embarrassed. "Besides, I was the reason you're in trouble in the first place. Gotta clean up my mess. Nishishi!"

"Hey!" Angie called out to me. "It's Shu-kun and I's turn now! May Atua guide the puck to our victory!"

"O-oh sure!" I got up and received a striker.

She nodded. "Let's defeat Kirumi and Himiko! Nyahaha!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

 

After a full afternoon of games and spending time together, night had creeped out. From the forest emerged a man with a long coat and spiky hair. His eyes full of worry and hesitation.

"Mnemid Meteor Shower. It is said that if you saw it, it will etch wonderful memories into your heart." Kirumi explained as she lead the group up the trail to the viewing point. "I hope that tonight will be a wonderful memory to all of us."

"Nyeh... how much farther is it, Kirumi?" Himiko complains.

"Just a little further, Himiko."

"You said that before... Nyeh... can't you carry me?"

"No." Kirumi answered almost instantly. "Also, I mean it this time."

"This trail is taking too long..." Dice muttered. "You're exhausted, aren't you? That's a lie! I'm not worried at all~!"

I shrugged off his "concern". "I should be fine."

"Well, I'm proud of you and all, you beat Kirumi! That's awesome."

Recalling that new memory is nice. "Yeah. I surprised myself too."

"She's like a ninja! But you managed to hit back! As expected of Shuichi! Nishishi!"

Shaking my head, I almost laughed. "Pfft... my eyes were closed the whole time..."

"What?! That's gotta be a lie!" Dice puffed. "Eh. You had fun, I had fun win-win... eh?" Dice stops to stare at something.

Curious on what he has seen, I pointed my flashlight only to find Maki, alone. "M-Maki? What's the matter? Where's everyone?"

She sighed. "You moved too slow. No one noticed that you were gone so they're much further ahead. You must be tired, huh?" 

"I'm not. I'm fine, Maki." I answered. (What's the matter with her? She's being weird all of a sudden.)

The crimson-eyed girl reaches out a hand. "Here. Take my hand."

(She keeps getting closer and closer! Maki, what are you doing?!)

"Just give it!" She took a hold of an arm, but I immediately broke the contact.

I walked away in brisk steps, trying to find my cool as I walked away from her. "I'll be fine by myself."

Not even getting ten steps ahead, she said something that I had feared a long time ago. "We need to talk."

Dice's voice reverberated. "Stop! Don't listen to her! Get away now! It's unsafe around her! Don't let her say or ask anything!"

"I think we should catch up with the others now." I said a bit stiffly. (I need to go.) Taking a few short steps, I tripped over a rock. Causing the flashlight in my hands to go flying. Though Maki caught me with her strong grip.

The flashlight on the ground illuminates the two of us. "Be careful!" Looking up to her, the light bathes over Maki, making her crimson eyes stand out. The sudden rush of the memory couldn't be stopped.

_"...killed someone... I... killed... a man...." Maki mumbled as the sparklers died out from her hands._

Fear struck to my heart. Breaking free from Maki's hold, I ran full speed, away from her and into the woods. Leaving her behind.

"Not that way!" Maki screamed after me as she ran to my direction.

Unknown to the two of us, a third-party was watching. He picks up the flashlight and brings it close to his chest. "Now I have no choice..." He shines the flashlight to his face. "I guess I'll give it back to them." He grins from ear to ear. His face portraying a crazed lunatic. "No... it's no use... because this is where...." He points the light forward and turned it off. At the same second, the wind blew his coat.

I kept on running, adrenaline pumping on my system. I ran and ran until there was no ground beneath me anymore. I had fallen down to a cliff. From upwards was Maki who had a terrified look on her face. "Shuichi!!!!"

Dice dived down to attempt to save me. Tears began to form on his eyes as he tried his hardest to reach me.... but it was no use. I kept on falling, feeling the air on my clothes and hair. Until all faded to black.

(So this is how I die?)

.

.

.

* * *

 

Opening my eyes, I was on a bright white room. I forced myself to get up and took a look around. (Ah... it's a hospital room.)

I looked over at myself to find bandages wrapped around my body. From my neck, to my torso, and probably to where else. My body was completely sore, moving was a bit more difficult for me. Though after a few moments, the throbbing lessened to a much more bearable degree.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to assess the situation. Though there was no time for that as the door opened with a "I'm coming in." In comes Maki, who let herself in without a second thought. Upon seeing my confused expression, she sighed. "Hey. How long are you gonna sleep for?"

(What's going on? Did I get here because I fell off the cliff?)

"It's already ten. Wake up aready." She demanded.

I turned to face the clock to confirm Maki's statement but there was something else on the clock. It was the date. It spelled clearly. "H-huh? August 1?" What happened to me...? (I'm sure that it was August 8th when we went to Shinano. Unless, I traveled back in time? No... that's not possible. I.... I must've gone into a one-year coma or something. That must be what happened.)

Maki steps closer. "You're still half-asleep are you?" With a reprimanding stare she moved forward. "Jeez. What's with the spacing-out? I'll wake you up."

Her face move a lot closer to mine, before I could even register what had happened, her lips had already connected to mine. (...!) The air made the curtains billow as I tried to process the situation. (She's kissing me, right? Maki? Maki?! MAKI!?!?) After a few seconds passed, she pulled away. Her face remaining unchanged.

"You're not gonna freak out in embarrassment today?" She gets up. "You really are half-asleep. I'll sign the forms to get you discharged, so get dressed by then. When I come back, I'll come in without saying anything." The twin-tailed girl warned as she stepped out.

"W-wait!" My call was unheard as she continued to walk away. "Discharge? So... I really am here because of that accident." (Though Maki is acting weird... kissing me like that. She didn't do that to me the first time I- the amnesia me met her. What changed now?) This really confused me. "What does this mean, Dice...?"

To my surprise, the liar spirit was not around. I tried to see where he might be but he really was nowhere to be found. The ticking of the clock continues as my anxiety grows.

"Dice....? Hey..." I tried to call out, but nobody came. "What's going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't remember Angie that much and struggled to write her, but I tried my best so I hope I did her justice. Also, this was unbeta-ed, as all of my works so typos are unavoidable. Also, the protagonist and the spirit don't have the mental connection. It's something I decided on my own... for what reason? I don't know. Just felt like it.
> 
> So... how was it? 
> 
> Art: https://imgur.com/a/rDnbML5
> 
> P.S.: I tried, okay?? q.q


	3. Episode III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shuichi wakes up from his accident, gets surprised by Maki, and learns of himself and doubts his memories.

I changed my clothes in Maki's orders. From scanning around the room, it seems that I was not here for long. A day, maybe? There were barely any signs of visits for me, nor any things to pack away. Just a single duffle bag was present. The dull soreness of my body feels odd.... because if I still felt the effects of that accident, that must mean I've only been unconscious for just a few days and not a one-year coma like I have deduced. Though it doesn't explain why it's August 1st now, instead of 8th.

(All of this thinking hurts my head... Dice.... where are you?) I faintly called out, but still no response.

Checking myself in the mirror was awful. My skin was a bit more paler than usual and the bandages that wrapped around my body were clearly visible. Though looking in positive light, the accident must not be that severe. Right?

"Hey." Maki cuts through my thoughts as she entered my room without warning. "Not gonna be mad for not knocking? You're _really_ spaced out."

How would I usually react to her behavior? She's getting extremely suspicious of me in every minute that passes. "I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"Hm..." She hums suggestively as she picks up my duffle bag. "Did you take your pain medicine?"

(Hold on Maki! Stop! Stop! You're barraging me with questions that I don't know the answers to!) Panic had slowly built up from those past questions, and this time I couldn't keep up. I couldn't force words out of my mouth and ended up just silently looking down the floor.

She sighed. "Did. You. Forget?" Maki glared. "How can you forget something that you take almost everyday!? Hurry up and take it then."

Maki walks away with a huff. Clearly annoyed by my responses, or lack there of. Shifting my head lower, my growing confusion only multiplied. I don't ever remember taking "pain medicine" almost everyday. No one ever told me that when I first opened my eyes to the few days I spent with my colleagues. Kirumi seemed to be the type to ask everyone for their well being so she could've asked at one point.... but she didn't.

Then there's Maki's actions too. I've never seen her to be so much more... assertive... A blast of red hit my face as I recalled our kiss, before shaking it all off.

I'll figure out what's going on eventually. I hope.

* * *

The path we used to go back home was familiar at least, the landmarks around were familiar too. I'm glad that it didn't change, despite the fact that it really won't. This is my house after all. Though something in the back of my mind is gnawing, growling that there's something wrong with everything. Though I pushed it aside as I reached the entrance. (Huh? I don't have the keys...!) I thought in panic as I shuffled through my pockets and to the small sling bag that I carried.

Maki stared blankly. "You're.... not trying to find your keys, are you?"

"I... I am... it's not here!" I panicked.

She dangled something shiny to my face. "I have it. Did you forget?"

"Eh...?" (Why would Maki have a key to my house? From her facial expression, it seems that I gave it to her. But when did I...?)

I smiled and laughed along, much to Maki's annoyance. This is weird... everything is weird.

* * *

Once we got inside, I sat on one of the futons near the coffee table. Maki makes herself comfortable in my bed. My room is still the same, though there are some notable changes... The cork board that I had was gone. Also, there are significantly more books stacked around the tables.

(Are those mine?) I wondered.

The heavy atmosphere in the room makes me feel uncomfortable. Maki is still relaxing on the bed. (What do I do now? I can't just tell her to leave!)

"Does it still hurt?" Maki calls out from her spot on the bed.

I shot her a smile. "No it doesn't."

"If you collapse, I'll carry you back to bed. So do your rehabilitation while I'm here." The crimson-eyed girl ordered. "Well then, make some tea."

Pushing myself up to stand, I asked. "What tea do you want?"

Though her answer almost made me stumble. "Grape Soda."

"Huh?" I sat back down for now. "Didn't you say....?

She narrowed her eyes. "What? I don't like bitter drinks."

(She's throwing me off again. What do I do now? Should I agree with her statement? Why is Dice not here....) I slowly got up, the wobbly feeling is gone now. Nodding my head in agreement, I smiled. "That's right...."

Walking to the kitchen was no issue... until Maki said the next set of words. "Tell me if anything's wrong. If you're still feeling bad, we can go back to the hospital."

Dice word's rang on my head.  _"You shouldn't go to the hospital! Things would get too troublesome to fix!"_   I snapped my head quickly to her direction, completely catching her off-guard. I opened my mouth and tried to find the words to say.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Maki asked.

I took a deep breath and answered. "I'm fine, really. T-there's no need to go to the hospital." I said in one breath and walked away, not looking back. My retreating form was stared at with concerned eyes.

* * *

As I poured the soda on a glass, I began to get lost in my thoughts, searching and attempting to recall things so I can make sense of the situation. Why is the date August 1st? Why am I on the hospital? Where was I? Who was I with at that time?

(Though it's clear that I did go to Shinano with my co-workers... but what happened?)

I tried to recall and make sense of things. The very last memory I had was me walking with the others up the trail to see the meteor shower. My body was quite tired at that time so I moved at a much slower pace. Then, Maki and I met up...

(Yes, those are true. I remember them.)

Her eyes.... at that time that Maki and I were together, I got lost in her eyes and a memory made itself known. She killed someone. That's what the memory entailed.

(And then I.... ran away and fell of a cliff.)

"Shuichi." Maki called out, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You're spilling it."

I pulled away the bottle in surprise. Sighing, I made a mental note to myself.

(Never allow myself to get lost in thought again! Dice once had that job, but he's not here.)

* * *

After the whole fiasco and cleaning up the spilled soda, we were back in my room. I stayed seated on the coffee table as Maki places down a plate of sandwiches. She takes a seat adjacent to me and gets herself comfortable.

"Eat. You haven't had anything yet, right?"

Nodding in gratitude, picking up one sandwich. "Thanks Maki."

She sighed and gets up again. "I need to go now."

I quickly ate up the sandwich and got up to see her off. She walks away towards the genkan and slips her shoes on. Maki looks at me one last time and thinned her lips.

"I'll come again tomorrow."

That took me by surprise. My reaction was not missed by Maki as she went back to staring mode. (Why would she come to visit? Out of all the people I know so far, Maki seems to be the one who wouldn't bother visiting anyone.)

"Why are you surprised?" She shakes her head. "Forget it." With those words, she finally left.

When I was finally alone, I sank down to the floor and let out a sigh of relief. (I definitely did badly.... I won't be surprised if she's already figured it out.)

From outside, the crimson-eyed girl stops for a moment. Closing her eyes in deep contemplation as she tried to make sense of Shuichi's behavior. After a few seconds of rumination, she looked down in guilt as she finally turned to walk away.

* * *

With her gone, I decided to eat the remaining sandwiches and clean up the plate. The water from the faucet flows strong, splashing around the sink as I washed the single dirty plate.

(I must be confused.) I deduced. (I lost my memories and met Dice. From the past few days, I thought I was finally remembering things from my past.... but it only served me more confusion. Was all of those nothing but a dream? Was Dice just a dream?)

All of a sudden, Maki's kiss from earlier crossed my mind. Exploding my face with deep red once more. (W-why did Maki do that? Is _this_ the one that's a dream?)

Testing my hypothesis, I let the cold faucet water meet my skin. (No. I can feel the pressure and the coldness of this water.)

"This is reality." I confirmed.

After doing that task, I found myself unable to do anything. The phone I had was still empty. My cork board atop the night stand was not there either... There were significantly more books on my shelves that I remember, but they were all just mystery novels. Nothing useful can be found.

The day had gone by so quickly. There was no Dice to guide me, nor do I want to risk going outside. I guess I'll stay and wait for Maki tomorrow.

* * *

 It's the morning of the next day. The ring of the doorbell brings me out of my sleep and wakes me up. Once I realized what was going on, I immediately jumped out of my bed and into the entrance to meet Maki.

Opening the door to her, the irritated look on her eye just made me feel the need to be silent. "You were asleep?"

"Ah... yeah. I'm sorry Maki." I smiled. "Good morning."

Without any more questioning, she steps inside in a hurry, making me quite nervous. Now that both of us were inside, she dropped a bombshell of an information.

"Today's our anniversary since we started dating. Are you okay that we don't do anything?" Maki asked.

(I'm..... I'm dating her!?!!) I tried to contain my panicked emotions and answered weakly. "It's a special day! We should definitely do something."

"You forgot." Maki bluntly said. It's not even a question. I was found out.

I nodded with guilty conscience. "Y-yeah...."

"I thought so." She scoffed.

"I'm sorry."

The twin-tailed girl however, seemed to have something more to say. "Incidentally, it's only been three months since we started dating."

(No way.... Maki lied to me....!) 

"You've been doing your best to match up with my strides, but it's obvious. Your memories.... they're gone, aren't they?"

I looked away and smiled sadly. "I knew that you were suspicious of me.... but you figured it out so early."

She scoffs again. "Please, there were a lot of indicators. When I kissed you, you'd usually flip out. I like tea and hate soda. Our conversations are non-existent. What's going on?"

Fully facing her so that we are eye to eye, I did my best to explain. "When I found myself unable to remember, I freaked out. I didn't know what to do at all." I sighed. "Ah.... I... I also didn't want to go back to the hospital."

Her hair moved in waves as she nodded. "I get it. I won't take you to the hospital. I promise."

"D-do you mean it?"

"Yeah. That's why don't hide things from me anymore. Actually, it's stupid if you think you can do that. You've always been a bad liar and I see that it didn't change." She smirked, much to my embarrassment.

I smiled openly. (So I really can trust her...)

"Well then, let's go." She opens the door.

"Where to?"

Her twin tails moved like whips as she turned to face to me. "Just follow me!"

* * *

 We're outside now, walking to who knows where as I followed along Maki. She keeps a brisk pace. "You do know my name, right?" The crimson-eyed girl asked.

"M-hm. You're Maki."

Maki keeps her pace. "That's great. It's a great start." She looks back. "You look like you need an explanation. As you know, I'm Maki. We're childhood friends. We've been dating for three months."

(So I'm dating her? But those past few days didn't feel like it....)

"You really can't remember anything else, can you?" The crimson-eyed girl asked. "Well, I hope that the place we're going to would give you a hint."

As I continued to walk along, I couldn't help but catch that tiny bit. What place would give me a hint to my identity? My curiosity was immediately gone as she brought me to the gates of a school. 

"This...." She pointed. "...is the university you attend." From the school wall was a name. 'Hope's Peak Academy'. "You're a freshman in college while I'm at the last year of high school.... I got held back because of problems. The college and high school share a campus."

She leads me inside, though I'm a bit hesitant as some people stopped to stare at me.

"The thing that's most likely in your memories...." Maki mumbled as she took my hand to lead me elsewhere. "...is you club activities."

The twin-tailed girl brought me to a big building. Upon seeing that it's locked, she raised her foot and gave a strong kick. Effectively breaking the door in front of me. Much to my surprise.

(Dice wasn't kidding when he said she was strong!!!)

"You've been in the drama club since high school." Maki said as she stepped in to what was now confirmed as an auditorium. "You spent most of your time here as a star."

That bit of information caught me off-guard. "Me? I was a famous?"

"You weren't always that famous you know?" Maki fondly recalled. As much as her face could show how fond she was. "You were bad when you first started. Though you're now the only thing girls talk about in my class."

She leads me to the stage. The two of us turning to face the rows and rows of chairs sprawling about.

"How about it? Is it familiar?" She asked.

I shook my head. Nothing is resurfacing at all.

"Before the accident, you used to practice here every week. Sometimes I can make it, other times I can't. I enjoy watching you perform.... but I would never say that until now."

My feet moved me to the edges of the stage. Trying to get myself to remember something, anything at all. Though it was no use.

She sighed. "It was here that you told me about your dream. That you wanted to make your father feel proud as he was an actor." The crimson-eyed girl moved behind me. "This was also where I asked you out for the very first time and where our first kiss happened. It happened on this auditorium." She paused. "You can't remember?"

(Nothing at all....) I shook my head in shame. All of those things sounded wonderful. Now I feel bad that I ever felt afraid of Maki.

"Shuichi." She called out as she grabbed my shoulders to spin me around and give me a kiss. Though all it did is startle me, making me lose my balance as I almost fell off the edge of the stage.

She caught me just in time, but my fearful face made Maki freeze for a second. The crimson-eyed girl moved me back to the stage and bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry, I won't do it anymore. I thought that if I kissed you here.... you might remember something. Though right now, I'm just a scary woman to you."

"M-maki!" I disagree with that. "Y-you're not scary at all!"

"Look into my eyes and say that again." She dared.

"I...." My mouth closed tightly.

She looks away. "I thought so." Her hands moved to her pockets and began to text someone. "By the way, you're going back to work tomorrow."

(Work....? She must mean Meido no Shitsuji.)

* * *

 We walked around the campus again, hoping that I'd at least remember something but it was no use. It was time for us to go. Maki leads me to some unknown cafe. It wasn't Meido no Shitsuji.... so what's this place? "Is this where I....?"

"No." She points to one of the windows and to my surprise, it was Kaede. Her eyes lighting up in delight upon spotting us.

Once we're inside, Kaede eagerly signals us to sit and so, we followed suit.

"Are you okay, Shuichi? Maki said that you're memories are gone!" She asked, a bit concerned.

Maki raises her head and points casually to her. "This is Kaede. Another childhood friend of ours. I thought that it'd be troublesome if someone didn't know of your situation, so I told her."

Kaede nods. "How is it? What can you not remember?" She points to herself. "Can you remember me?"

"He's forgotten almost everything." The crimson-eyed girl answered.

"What?!" Kaede exclaimed. "Everything?!"

" _Almost_ everything." Maki corrected.

"That doesn't make it any better!" She sighed. "You might've forgotten, but Maki's always been this way since we were kids."

Maki scoffed. "Yeah, and you're a mother." She bit back. "I also expect you to help him."

"Yeah! yeah! Rely on me!" She proudly declared, making her cowlick bob with her excitement.

(These two haven't changed at all.) I smiled to myself as I sipped my orange juice. "Thank you, Maki, Kaede." I smiled.

Kaede smiled back. "Are you sure you wanna start tomorrow?"

"Yeah. That's the plan."

She turned to Maki. "I get that memory troubles are to be kept a secret, but did you at least take him to the hospital?"

"Yeah." She answered without flinching. (....!)

"Can't he just take some time off? Like at least a week or so...."

"There's no guarantee he'll get better with just sleeping all day." She turned to me. "Right.... you work in a place called 'Meido no Shitsuji'. You better remember that."

* * *

The sun is already setting. Things seem to move so fast on this day.... I got a tour on my university, found out that I was a popular person, walked around campus, met Kaede, and now I;m just ready to rest. The walk home was silent as Maki walked by my side. Though the silence was soon gonna be broken by her question.

"So.... do you remember the accident? or why it happened in the first place?"

I turned to her and paused for a second. "I think I remember some of it."

"Really? Why did you fall?" She asked quietly.

"I slipped." (I... shouldn't say that I was running away from you.)

"Hm. I see."

(Maki was definitely with me when that accident happened.) I turned to look at her, only to see her face contorted in anger. (That might've been a dream... how can August 8th jump back to 1st?)

"Shuichi." She calls out but hesitated halfway.

"What is it, Maki?"

"Nevermind." She replied too quickly. "It's nothing." Maki had a dark look on her face.

(What is it? What was she about to say....?)

* * *

 Once I got back home and Maki was gone, I searched for the shelves to find a notebook. Nothing has been written in its pages yet. It's a perfect one to use as a diary. Having made up my mind, I labeled the front "Diary" and wrote my experiences.

_August 1st: Left the hospital._

_August 2nd: Maki took me to school._

_Then went to a restaurant to meet up with Kaede._

These should help me keep up with things. I fear that my amnesia is gonna get worse and might make me lose more memories.... so I'll write. I sighed to myself.

* * *

The next day was greeted with a loud bang from my door. Though I wasn't able to react as Maki busted through the door. "You oversleep too much. Keep a schedule, won't you? Start getting ready, now."

Rushing to clean up myself and get dressed, we finally stepped out and into my workplace. Meido no Shitsuji.

"Well, here it is." The twin-tailed girl pointed.

I turned to her in confusion. "You don't work here?"

"Huh? I have cram school today. I'll pick you up later."

(She seems busy and have enough of her plate as it is.) "I think it's fine... I'm going home alone."

"No." Maki denied my request. "Just let me do this for you, just for once."

(W-what?) It seems I was the type who does things on his own...

She walked away, but not before asking one last question. "Do you remember the greeting?"

"Y-yeah.... for the cafe, right?"

"Yes, the one I told you yesterday. I trust that you know those." She paused. "But what do you say when you see off the customers?"

"Huh?" She's like a teacher....

"Don't be embarrassed now.... you say it all the time."

I nodded slowly and turned to face her fully. "T-take care... master."

Maki's face bloomed red. Though she hid it by turning away immediately. "Hm. Looks like you'll be okay... you'll be a fine maid." Without saying anything else, she walked away.

(Huh? A maid? Me?)

* * *

 

Entering the shop, I was greeted by someone unknown. Her hair was pinned down with a giant green ribbon and bunched together with more white ribbons. She turned to face me and gave a grin.

"Ah! Sai-chan! It's been a while!" She claps to herself and moved towards me.

(H-huh...? Who is she? A new worker? That can't be... she said 'it's been a while'....) I paused in my steps to stare at her.

"What's wrong?" She puts her hands to her hips. "Did a degenerate male attack you while coming here!? Oh, are you not well enough yet?"

(Degenerate male? What?) "No! I'm fine! Ahaha...!"

"Well, don't push yourself too much, okay?" She nods. "Still... a bandaged maid would attract a few creepy degenerate males.... ugh. I almost don't want you to work out there yet!!" She exclaimed.

(There's that again.... a maid.... what is she talking about?)

"Still! I'm happy that you're not harmed that much!" She smiled happily. "You're still looking cute as ever!!"

(C-cute?) The ringing of the door's chime catches our attention.

"You're being too loud, Tenko...." Himiko steps in. "Nyeh... are you really concerned about Shuichi?"

"Ah! Himiko-chan! Good morning~! You're cute today too!" She waved in glee.

"Stop it." Himiko pouted. "You're okay now Shuichi?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I should be now."

The door chimed again and in comes Kaede. "Good morning everyone!" She stops on her tracks as she spots me. "Ah.... I promised that I'd help you out, but you got here first...." She stepped closer to us with a bright grin on her face. "Manager! Go easy on Shuichi. He hasn't worked for a while."

(Manager? This girl is...? What happened to Kirumi?) I looked at the two in confusion.

"That wouldn't happen at all Kaede-chan! I'm not a degenerate male who loves giving slave labor!!!" She proudly exclaimed.

The door chimed a third time and in comes Angie. "Yah-hah~! Oh my! Shu-kun you're back!" She ran eagerly and smiled. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. Sorry for making you guys worry." I smiled.

* * *

 

"Nyeh... You've really had it rough..." Himiko exclaimed from outside the changing room. "But you look better now..."

Angie nodded as I stepped out of the changing room. Wearing a friggin' maid uniform! I suppose I had been warned earlier.... but still! They could've just told me straight to my face so I won't spend my time mentally screaming in embarrassment.

"True! Atua-forbid, we didn't know what to do when the accident happened!" Angie exclaimed.

"We were so surprised." Himiko added.

(Himiko and Angie know things about the accident too....) I should ask them about it. "H-hey... I... I fell off the cliff, right?"

"Hm~? Maki hadn't told you anything?" Angie asked.

I nodded. "She hasn't."

The two girls looked at each other in silence before seemingly agreeing to something. "Nyeh... I'll tell you what we both know that day..."

Angie steps in. "Right! First, You, Maki, Kaede, Tenko, Himiko and I went to Shinano for a trip."

(That's true... but what about Rantaro, Kirumi, and Kiyo? What about them?) "It was an orientation trip, right?"

"Nyeh... that's true." Himiko agreed.

"So the ones who went were..."

"The workers of this cafe!" Angie interjected.

(Something isn't right.) "How about Rantaro, Kiyo, and Kirumi?"

"Hm?" Angie thinks. "Ah! Those two joined us by chance! Rantaro and Kiyo, I mean. We don't know who Kirumi is though.... are those the people you met during the trip? Though I have to say, having Rantaro and Kiyo hired here would be great so we can bring female costumers in! Though Tenko hates men.... aside from you of course! She's weirdly fond of you."

"Nyeh... come on Shuichi! Get it together!"

"Oh... I'm sorry. Then... what happened?" (It's as if Kirumi didn't exist... was she a dream too?)

Angie nods. "See, you had gone missing so Maki went out of the villa to search for you. When she came back, she was all pale! Atua, I was scared at that time." She paused. "She said that you fell off the cliff and didn't know where you were."

"After we heard that, we panicked." Himiko added.

"Hm? I thought that you guys were at the viewing point to watch the meteor shower?"

The short girl just tilted her head in confusion. "Nyeh... what are you talking about?"

I clasped a hand to my mouth in surprise. The memories I have... it's all wrong!

"Everyone eventually joined a giant search for you. That's when Rantaro, Kiyo and... uh.... who was it again?" She shrugged. "I can't remember him... but I think he was an astrologist or something? He helped us look too!"

Himiko nods. "After searching for an hour, we finally found you!"

"So that's what happened..." I said slowly to myself.

The redhead however, seemed to have something more to say. "When we found you.... Maki... she was scary."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. (Maki was acting weird yesterday when she brought up the accident.)

"Well.... she was... weirdly calm in contrast to Kaede who panicked so bad.... I don't know how to put it... she was weird." Angie finished.

* * *

 

The day was over and I walked home in silence. The set of information Angie and Himiko gave me makes me even more confused. (The trip was real... but the reason we went seems to be different. What about the cause of my injuries? Is it different too?)

I stopped my steps as I reached a train intersection. The red was light and I don't have a Dice to tell me to watch out....

(Maybe I'll talk to Maki about this...)

The swaying of a dark coat caught my attention. It was from my savior from that time at the road. (This guy....) "Um... excuse me..."

He turned to smile at me. "I didn't think you'd come to talk to me...."

"Huh?"

His mouth stretched to a smile. "I'm so happy. Long time no see." He looks up in confusion. "Oh... is this our first meeting? I'm pretty sure we met in Shinano at that villa. Are you okay now?"

I kept staring at him. He seems familiar. So familiar... and yet... I can't remember him at all.

His next set of words were unheard as the train neared. Blaring noises of the tracks reverberated in the air as I was lost in a trance.

"Hey! What are you doing?!!?" Maki called out from far away. Turning my head to her direction, she sprinted to me. "When I went to pick you up, they said you were already gone! Don't go off by yourself!"

I looked back to see that the mysterious man was gone.

"What if something happened?" She scolded as she finally caught up to me.

Bowing my head in apology, I replied. "I didn't want to cause you trouble."

She sighs and takes me away to the park.

* * *

 

We sat on the park bench, the afternoon sun did nothing to cool us from the unusually cold air. Silence permeated the atmosphere as I watched someone practice from a far. Eventually, I felt that the silence was too suffocating, and decided to break it.

"It's unusually cold for August, right?"

"The weather channels are freaking out about the abnormal weather." She answered.

"I wonder if this would continue until autumn....?" I asked silently. Though I didn't really care. I just wanted to break this silence.

"That might be the case."

Maki stares up to where I was watching to see that person juggling. She seemed to have recalled something as she straightens her sitting position.

"Your first performance... do you remember it?"

I raised my head. "Performance? You mean from the drama club?"

She nods. "Yeah."

"I don't."

"I see...." She remarked wistfully. "You know.... after that performance, I said very awful things to you. Like, 'what kind of performance was that?' and 'Do you even want to be in that stage?' and 'You were so bad... what was that?' I was really bringing you down.... and I made you cry."

My silence was my answer.

"You don't remember." She just remarked, not even bothering asking anymore. "I still say things like that from time to time, but in today's experience... losing memories is far more difficult than I thought."

I feel bad, but I have to ask her. "Um... can I ask you about the accident in Shinano...?"

"What??" She sat up straight.

"What happened that night?" I asked.

She looks down and sighs. "I'm sorry. That too.... it was my fault." That caught me off-guard. "I hurt you... at that time too..."

"What do you mean?" (What happened is different too!)

"The accident...." she started... "...I'm sorry. I can't say anything yet... I haven't sorted my feelings about it."

"Maki...?"

"I can't tell you about it calmly. Not right now." She clenched her fists tightly. (Something bad happened....) "All you need to know was... it really was my fault. That's all I can say." She grits her teeth. "Sorry."

(Did I make her upset? What should I do?)

_**"Can- hear- -?"** _

I shot up in surprise. That voice that I haven't heard in a while!

_**"Can you- hear- voice- Hey, you-"** _

Standing up, I looked around me. It was no mistaking it... "Dice?"


	4. Episode IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shuichi learns more about the 'accident', learns more about Maki and their relationship together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for passing the 300 hits! I've never had a fanfic that received such a positive feedback in such a small amount of time before so I'm really happy that you guys liked it. 
> 
> Even if it's just a retelling of the anime. Stay cool and positive vibes for you guys!

That phrase keeps on repeating, but it's slowly fading. I tried looking at every corner to where he could be but it was no luck. Maki notices my distressed movements and looks up in confusion.

"What? What's the matter?"

I shook my head. (Dice? Are you still there? I can't hear you anymore!)

"Shuichi." Maki snapped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...." Cupping my hands, I sighed.

She gets up and starts dusting her skirt. "Well, no use being here anymore. Let's go home." The twin-tailed girl walks ahead. However, I stilled for a bit longer hoping that Dice could reconnect to me again.

.

.

.

It was for naught.

* * *

 Arriving on my doorstep was a silent ordeal. Through my walk home, Maki had decided to be completely quiet and wouldn't walk next to me. It seems like she's really troubled by something. Right now, I dare to not ask what it is yet. After all, she might get even more upset.

"Thanks for walking with me Maki." I smiled in gratitude.

She nods. "I'm going home now."

"Ah. Oh..." I murmured dejectedly. (I wanted to know more about the accident, and about both of us too... but it seems like it's not the right time to ask for right now.)

The crimson-eyed girl narrowed her eyes. "What? Why are you making that face?" She turns back to face me. "Tell me. What am I to you? Am I just a childhood friend? Sister? Or have you finally acknowledged me as your girlfriend?"

I looked away, not knowing what to answer.

"Before, I made you acknowledge me as your girlfriend so I was able to push you." She paused. "But now... you can't give me a 'go-ahead' so I'm not sure. I definitely don't want to go back to where we were before this whole thing happened. We finally started dating and built up the relationship..." She looked away. "I know it's not your fault things were like this but.... I know that but...."

Maki straightens her posture and turns away. Walking a bit faster, eager to get out of there.

"I can't."

(Huh?) I stared at Maki's retreating back. Eyes slanting down in guilt for making her feel this way.

* * *

 It's the next day in Meido no Shitsuji too. I'm back wearing the maid uniform that I still could not get used to. What's the appeal of someone like me wearing maid outfits? I wouldn't get that... I clutched my skirt tighter as I prepared to clean another table.

Drifting into a pattern of side to side motion of the rag, my mind drifted to Maki's defeated form. (The mere fact that I can't remember... it's hurting Maki....)

_"What happened that night?" I asked._

_She looks down and sighs. "I'm sorry. That too.... it was my fault." That caught me off-guard. "I hurt you... at that time too..."_

_"What do you mean?" (What happened is different too!)_

_"The accident...." she started... "...I'm sorry. I can't say anything yet... I haven't sorted my feelings about it."_

I slumped down in exhaustion. (I wonder why she can't tell me anything? Is there a big reason why?)

"Ah!" The voice spoke from behind me. I turned, only to find Tenko. "The bandages are gone... that's good!" She nods.

My hand instinctively went to my neck. "Yeah... it's gone now. Sorry for the worry I caused."

"Nah. Accidents happen, I'm just glad that this was the only injury you had. It could've been worse!" 

The door chime rings and in comes Angie. She barrels through the door, clutching some kind of poster on her hand. "Tenko! Tenko!"

"Hm? What is it Angie?" Tenko asked in confusion.

She hold up the poster to the manager's face. On it was a big plastered, "Fireworks Festival". "I thought that it'd be nice to invite everyone today... but..." Angie turned to me. "Shuichi's not ready for big crowds yet. So we'll make a mini fireworks show! Nyahaha! Wouldn't it be divine?"

The manager's eyes sparkled. "Oh that's so cool! I'll text Himiko-chan and the others immediately!" She pulls out a phone from her apron. "Ah. Do we invite Maki too? She's busy studying right?"

"Not to worry! I shall call her!" Angie nodded. "Ah. She picked up." The white-haired girl grinned as she shoved her phone to my face all the while mouthing. 'Talk to her.'

From the other line came Maki's voice. "Hello? What is it Angie?"

I took the phone from her hands and answered. "Maki?"

"Huh? Why are you using Angie's phone?"

"Um... we're going to have a mini fireworks festival tonight... if you can, will you be there?" My face reddened as the two girls wore a matching grin.

There was a pause, though she eventually answered. "I have cram school. I can't."

"Oh... too bad...." I muttered lowly.

She sighs. "I told you. I have to prepare for exams."

I nodded. "I get it. Goodbye Maki." I hung up.

"What did she say? Tell us the details! Nyahahaha!" Angie grins.

A sigh escaped my lips. "She can't come."

Tenko perked up. "Wow! That's unusual! She turned you down?" There was a beep from her phone. "Oh. Himiko-chan and the others are gonna be there. Too bad Maki can't... oh well, It's time to open the cafe!"

With the managers words, we lit up the open sign and welcomed the guests. Maki's reluctance in joining us was eventually forgotten as we got swamped with order after order. Today was a productive day.

* * *

The shop finally waved off the last costumer and we began preparing for our mini firework show. Kaede and Himiko was in-charge with getting the fireworks and they were already at the shrine so all we had to do was go there.

Eventually we met up at the shrine steps. Kaede waved enthusiastically for us as she raised a firework rocket.

The white-haired girl immediately went for the contents of the 'firework box'. "Let's start with rockets!!!"

"Nyeh... why are we starting with that Angie...?" Himiko complained. "We should definitely save those for last."

She tilts her head. "We should always start with a blast! Nyahaha!" The white-haired girl bend down to get more. "Oh! Maybe more handheld fireworks along the rockets?"

"That's dangerous!" the redhead sighed.

Kaede placed a hand on her cheek and looks up at the sky in a joking manner. "That's strange... this was supposed to be a fireworks show... but it feels like a babysitting gig. I wonder why...."

"MORE FIREWORKSS!!!!!" Angie screeched in delight.

"Angie, no!" Tenko chased the hyperactive girl.

The blonde-haired girl sighed. "Fine... let's do this...."

Himiko sighed from her spot. "Nyeh... you guys have too much energy."

"Angie calm down!" Tenko pleaded. "Kaede help me stop her!"

"I kinda agree with Angie though."

"Whaaaaa???!"

"Nyahaha! Let us light the sky so Atua can hear our prayers!"

"What kind of god is Atua if you have to use fireworks for prayers?!!"

I stay seated at the shrine steps further, giggling at the little group's antics. From time to time, I've noticed that they kept on glancing at me. I don't have any concrete proof, nor do I have the memories to remember but I'm sure of it. I think that they're acting this way to cheer me up. The cafe really is a tight-knit group that cared about each other. With that thought in mind, I couldn't help but widen the smile on my face.

Footsteps sounded near me. Turning to the direction of the sound, I see Maki walking slowly towards me. I stood up and met her halfway. "You're here."

"Should I not have come?" Maki asked as she lowered her head.

I raised my hands in panic. "No! That's not it!"

My words were ignored as Maki walked a little further into the forest. "Come with me for a sec."

Feeling nervous and uncertain, I decided to follow her anyway. She might be ready to tell me stuff now, I won't waste the opportunity.

* * *

 Seconds passed as we walked deeper and deeper into the forest. Trees have surrounded us completely. I looked back to the shrine in fear of losing our way back.

"Why are we here?" I asked finally.

She stops on her steps, making me pause. "About the accident..." Maki started. "You really can't remember anything?"

I nodded. "No I don't."

Maki looked away before walking towards me in great speed. Effectively surprising and trapping me between a tree. She puts an arm around me as to block my exit. "Think of this as the forest of Shinano and listen. You might remember something."

My lips let out a small gasp.

"We were alone in the forest at that night too. I confronted you about sharing a room with Angie. I said, 'Why are you in the same room as Angie? Let's ask Tenko so we can share rooms.'." Maki stared harder and began roving my form, much to my embarrassment. "You said, 'I don't think we're ready to do it yet. Your mind is still not clear... we shouldn't rush this.'" She moved her face closer to mine, making me shrink. "You don't remember? Nothing?"  

Maki grabs hold of my shoulders and with a blank expression, she continued to talk.

"You said, 'Why are you always in the rush to do this? We should take our time and grow together'." She grits her teeth. "I didn't know what you meant, even now. I'm seriously inviting you. Do you really think of me as your girlfriend? Do you see this as a mere vacation?" Her eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm always ready to bite down." Her face moved even closer to my neck."

Fear filled my heart. (Why is she acting like this? I... I should get out of here!) "I... I need to go." I attempted to push her, but she was much stronger than me. Capable of holding me down.

"Shuichi, wait." I made use of the moment she was distracted and broke free.

I shrieked. "D-d-don't!!!" Just as I was about to run further down the forest, Maki grabbed my hand.

"Don't be afraid. I won't do anything to scare or hurt you." With her hand still holding my arm, she continued. "You ran off... just like this and fell off the cliff and were hurt."

My eyes widened. (This... was what happened? It was completely different.... nothing like what happened at all! Nothing like what I can remember....)

"The accident was my fault. For some reason, I felt the need to rush things along. I blocked your escape, hoping you'd acknowledge me as your girlfriend. I got greedy." She lets go of my arm. "It was the same as yesterday. It took so long until it felt like we were finally going out... and just when I thought we've moved on from 'childhood friends' status, this happened."

I stepped closer. "Maki... I..."

"Sorry." She looked away. "Now's not the time to think about this. Of course, right now you're very scared... I should've been the one to protect you. I feel so pathetic. Even though you were the one who supported me when I was about to break."

(What?) I stared at Maki, bewildered.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and smiled. "You... saved me."

"I did that....?"

The twin-tailed girl sighed. "You don't remember that too..."

* * *

 We went back to the mini-firework show just in time to see Angie dancing some kind of ritual dance around the firework rocket. The other girls just stared at Angie in concern as she dodged all of the fireworks that was about to hit her with every dance step she performed.

I snagged a small bag of sparklers from the firework box and turned to Maki. "Want to light these up with me?"

"Sparklers in a corner like this? Hm. I suppose it's very like you."

We sat back to the shrine steps and held the burning sparklers on our hands. It's like a mini fire-flower. "It's very pretty, isn't it?"

"I don't see what's fun with this.... but you've always liked things with simplicity, haven't you? I don't mind seeing you enjoy something so small like this."

I nodded and smiled. "Before, you said that I saved you."

Maki looks up in surprise.

"Ah.... if it's too difficult to talk about, then you don't have to. I just thought that I should ask for our future's sake..."

"That's true." She looks back to her sparkler. "My best friend killed someone... I didn't know why she had killed a man like the director. At least, until later...." Maki mumbled as the sparkler died out from her hands.

I gasped in surprise. (This story was just like that memory I remembered... I see... so Maki didn't kill someone. Though... why did I see that memory when it had obviously not happened yet?)

"Did you remember something?" Maki asked upon seeing my face.

My head shook in denial. "No."

She nods back and decided to continue her story. "My best friend... she was a caring person, everyone knew her even you knew her. She puts others over herself.... she stayed at the orphanage to help out while I got the heck out of there as soon as I turned sixteen. Still, we kept a close relationship. However... one day, she was arrested for murdering the Orphanage director Harukawa-san. The one person who let me in his orphanage and gave me a name. I grew angry of her, not even letting her speak on her behalf."

Maki closed her eyes tightly.

"I should've listened to her." The crimson-eyed girl screeched. "It was discovered that Harukawa-san ran a cult of assassins underneath the orphanage and trained children to be his 'employees'." She paused. "My friend was one of them. She was trained to be an assassin... and I... I can't even say the things that the cult did to 'train' her." Maki choked in tears. "She killed Harukawa-san and a few others to stop the vicious cycle of children being turned into heartless killers and at that moment, I was proud of her. I was proud of her because she did the right thing... and I didn't listen to what she had to say...."

I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned closer. Crying on my shoulder.

"I was too late! She managed to kill herself in prison out of grief!" Maki mumbled, her cries were now slowing to a stop.

She pulled away and hugged knees close to her chest. She takes a deep breath and continued.

"Naturally, I was now known as the best friend of a murderer... no one wanted to talk to me. I was left alone... but among all of that, you and Kaede never changed and held out a hand to help. If both of you weren't there... I wonder what would've happened to me...."

A flash of light and a loud bang resounded, making us look back to the sky in wonder. "Beautiful!!!!" Angie screeches in delight.

"I'm eternally grateful to you." Maki said with finality.

I shook my head. "It was because you tried to live..."

"I didn't." Maki interjects. "I was ready to follow my best friend. It was because of you that I'm trying now."

"All right! Here comes the next one!!!!" Kaede shouted with glee as another firework was lit. Though somehow everyone had been indoctrinated by Angie and were now dancing around it. Tenko was on the corner, face palming.

"To be honest...." Maki said in amusement. "There are times that Kaede got on my nerves." She turns to me. "It was you who showed me that surrendering to your misfortunes and giving up is just running away. So... I won't give up anymore, especially for you."

"Maki..." I slowly started.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for finding the courage to tell me all this.... about the accident, and about you." I smiled at her and her face reflected the same.

Another loud bang resounded and our coworkers were now calling out to us. "Hey~!!!! Join us now!!!!"

Maki stands up. "Let's go.... to our really energetic childhood friend's side." I followed suit and walked to them with Maki by my side.

"Nyeh... careful... it went there...." Himiko warned.

My eyes narrowed. "What went here?"

"The firecracker."

(The what?) I looked down on my feet to see a lit up firecracker heading towards our direction, making me jump in panic. The crimson-eyed girl immediately took action and kicked it towards Kaede. The firecracker flings towards Kaede's direction.

"Uwahhhh!?!!?!" Kaede steps away in panic, almost tripping as the firecracker finally explodes mid-air. Everyone laughs at Kaede's misfortune as she huffed. "Maki! I thought I was gonna die back there!"

Maki smirked. "You're exaggerating. You only need to dodge it."

"What the-!? Makiiiii!!!!" Kaede huffed again, much to everyone's amusement.

(I'm glad that Maki and I had communicated now.)

* * *

 After that small incident, we lit up more fireworks for a few more minutes before it was time to finally leave. Tenko, Angie and Himiko went to the other way as I walked with Maki and Kaede home.

"It's been such a long time since we got to play with fireworks." Maki commented.

Kaede agreed wholeheartedly. "Yeah! It's like we were kids again!"

"Yeah." I smiled at them.

"Your reaction earlier was too exaggerated, Kaede."

"Don't look at me like that! It was a surprise attack!"

I slowed my steps. (I had fun.... I want to treasure these new memories...)

"It was really high up."

(I want to keep them in my heart forever.)

"Even still! That kick was unexpected!"

(I don't want to lose them anymore.)

The girl's voices were now faraway, but I didn't mind it and continued with my pace.

(Still... why can't I remember anything new? Will the memories that I have lost... never return?)

Kaede looks around fondly as Maki turns to me. "Do you remember this place?"

I caught up to them in a second. "What?"

They both turned to a small park to the side. "We used to play here all the time when we were kids... this is also where we met Maki!" Kaede smiled. "I used to call it 'crayfish park' too."

"That's right." Maki agrees. "I saw both of you back then diving in the lake to catch a few. Apparently, some guy decided to release a lot of them into the lake."

The blonde girl nods and sighs in nostalgia. "Ah! We got scolded by my mom and we had to release the ones we caught back in the lake."

Maki sighed. "Your mom got scared of your antics."

"Ahaha! You said it!" The three of us laughed.

"I'd like to give these nostalgic memories back to Shuichi bit-by-bit." She turned to me with a small smile. "I want you to remember me truly."

Kaede perks up and stared at both of us meaningfully. "Oho~! I see what's going on here..." She grinned.

"You don't." Maki answered blandly.

She continued to grin. "Well, I can clearly see that I'm becoming a third-wheel. I'll leave Shuichi to your capable hands, Maki!" Kaede walks off with a skip and a hum, much to Maki's annoyance.

* * *

 Maki took it upon herself to show me the park. It was small and didn't have that many things to show off... but it was perfect. After the small tour, we sat on the bench.

"Should we leave now?" Maki asked.

I shook my head. "Nah. Let's stay for a little while."

The twin-tailed girl relaxed on the bench. "You know... I'm always saying terrible stuff to you and being forceful..." She meets her eyes to mine. "... but I'll protect you."

Her eyes doesn't scare me anymore.... I wonder why?

"I've decided to never hurt you again."

"Maki."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." The sudden thank you caught her off-guard. "After all, when I lost my memories I didn't know what to do. I was so unsure. Then all of a sudden, you told me that we were dating.... but I had no awareness about that. The truth was, I couldn't believe it."

"I bet you did." She sighs.

"Ah! I don't mean that in a bad way!" I looked away in embarrassment. "It's just... now, well... Now I'm relieved."

She gets up from the bench. "Don't push yourself. It took some time before too when I asked you to go out with me." She moves in front of me. "I'll ask you once again. Go out with me. I don't want us to just be childhood friends anymore."

I gasped in embarrassment. Face flushed in red at Maki's direct hit. 

"Go out with me." She repeated. "I'll make you forget the distance between us right away."

"Maki... I still don't know you very well..."

"That's fine by me." She nods. "Actually, that was the exact same answer you gave me the first time I asked you out too." She leans in and gives me a kiss. The warmness of her lips in contrast to the cold night air was very noticeable.

I quickly break it after a few seconds. "D-d-don't be so.... don't be so sudden!"

"Hm... sorry, but I'm a girl who follows her instincts. I hope you don't mind a kiss from time to time." She leans in for another peck in the lips and pulls away. "The kisses are gonna be surprises from now on... so stay on your toes." She smiled.

"How mean..." I mumbled, face still flushing red.

"Let's go home now."

I got up from my seat and followed Maki. "Yeah."

* * *

Walking with Maki, I stopped to stare up at the sky in wonder. (I want to get back the memories that I've lost not just for myself... but for the others as well.)

I continued to admire the twinkling stars when all of a sudden, a shooting star appeared. It completely took me off-guard. Like it was something very important. A voice immediately resounded in my mind. It was Rantaro's voice.

_"I wished on a falling star..."_

A loud honking resounded. I moved my head only to see a speeding truck heading towards my direction. The headlights blinded me for a second.

(Oh no! Not again!!!) I thought as I froze in place. (No one can save me here now....)

The honking grew louder as the truck closed its distance.

And then.....

.

.

.

* * *

  ***RING! *RING!**

I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of my cellphone ringing. Slowly getting up from my sleep, I looked around only to find myself back in my room. (Wait... wasn't I with Maki at the park... that truck....)

***RING!! *RING!!!**

The ringing of the cellphone was persistent. Whoever it was, it clearly wants to talk to me. I forced myself to get out of bed and take my phone. Upon opening it, the caller ID was clearly plastered in the center. It was a strange person to call me too.

"Why would Rantaro call me?" It was no use to ask a question to the air, I pressed the answer button. "Um...."

"Ah! You finally picked up. It's me." Rantaro called out from the other line. "We have the day-off from work today, right? Let's go out! Is there a place you're fond of? We have time today."

(Day-off from work? I thought we weren't coworkers... unless he means that his work and mine happen to have a day-off at the same time then that'd make sense. Though  he said 'go out' as if he's... as if he's my boyfriend. What's going on here?) "Um...."

"Then I'll be right there in thirty minutes. See you."

I gasped in shock. "Wait!" Though I couldn't say anything as he had already hung up. I took a glance at my phone again, much to my surprise, there it was again.... On the phone's date widget was "August 1st".

(No... it... it can't be...)

I immediately dived to my shelves to find my 'diary'. After a few seconds of rummaging, I found it completely far from the last place I had put it. The label on the front was gone too... my fear was beginning to form. I skimmed through the notebook, only to find nothing.

"This..... I.... I knew I wrote something here...." I looked at the notebook in panic. "What's going on?"

The phone rings once again. Upon seeing that it was Rantaro, I immediately picked up.

"Yes? Hello?"

Rantaro's smooth voice came from the other line. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Hm?"

"It seemed like you weren't feeling well before. So I got kinda concerned."

"Ah! Sorry... I just woke up so...."

"Really? That's a relief, then. I'll be there in twenty."

"Ah... really? I understand."

"See you soon." He hangs up.

I tried to calm myself down. (Okay... Rantaro is coming over.... I should... I should postpone the investigation for now. I need to get ready.)

* * *

 

I exit my house and locked the door behind me. All I could think of was how this could've happened. The days are always going back to August 1st whenever I face death.... and information regarding myself seems to change. Then there's this matter with Rantaro.

(What could he want with me? Why hang out with me?)

I don't know. I don't know!! Can't someone tell me what's going on? Reaching the gate, I was greeted with Rantaro getting surrounded by women. His grey ascot cap and black rimmed-glasses were a defining feature.Though that was not the only thing I noticed... In front of Rantaro were those three girls. The one who vandalized my photo and sent death threats to me. Potentially harassing me....

Those three made me stop in my tracks.

Rantaro finally notices me there. "Sorry, I have to go now."

"No! Ran-kun don't say that!" One of the girls pleaded.

He smiled and everyone else squealed. "I said that I can't today. I have plans. I can't."

"Ehhh? No way!"

* * *

 

After finally driving the girls out, Rantaro's face slumped in apology. "Were you waiting long?"

I keep silent. (What do I say to him? Who were those girls? Does he know them?) I wanted answers to those things so badly.... but I can't remember anything. Not at all.

"Is something wrong?" Rantaro finally asked. "You're not jealous, are you?"

My head looked up at him in surprise. "Eh?" (Why would I be jealous over that? Maki is my lover, isn't she?)

He chuckled. "I guess it happens once in a blue moon.... though I like it." He grinned.

(I have no idea what Rantaro is talking about. What is he on?)

"To make it up to you.... I'll answer one request from you. Personally, I'd love it if you asked for something intimate. Like holding hands, or maybe a kiss?"

(I-I-Intimate?!?! Excuse me sir! I have a girlfriend!) My flustered face only made him want to tease me more as he leaned a little bit closer.

"What do you want me to do?" He smiled coyly.

(Why is Rantaro like this...? First it was Maki and now it's him... it's like a pattern. Wait... no way... could it be...? How can this happen?!) The puzzle pieces began to connect themselves in my mind. The near death that I've experienced, strange occurrences... the things that should be there but are not... my different relationships with people...

I have come into a conclusion. (No way...) 

"Hey." A strong female voice called out, snapping me out of my stupor. "Do you mind?" The blonde-haired girl glared daggers to me. 

Rantaro turned to her in surprise. "Miu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like Maki's best friend backstory? I've wanted to write that ever since I released chapter one. If you think that her best friend was non-canon, think again! You need to do Maki's FTE if you don't know what I'm talking about.
> 
> Yep. Maki did not become an assassin... instead, she had no idea a cult of assassins even existed until her friend exposed it.
> 
> Did you like it? Tell me!


	5. Episode V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shuichi goes to a date, gets mysterious messages, and reunites with a friend for a few moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was already half-written on my drafts... so I decided to push myself to finish it today. I pushed real hard!!! Pat me on the head please! (｡◕‿◕｡✿)

"Miu?" Rantaro seemed to be surprised to see her.

She steps forward, her clothes stretching as it hugged her body close with each step. "Those bitchlets earlier were totally bothering ya...." She huffed and hugged her body close, making her breasts stand out.

The charming man laughed it off. "No, it's fine."

Small flashes of memories resurfaced. She was the corner alley girl.

She turns to me. "Sorry, Pooichi. Those skanks were totally cock-blocking ya.... if you know what I'm saying..." The vulgar girl remarked and turned away. "Well, then.... see ya love-turds!" she walked away.

I stared at her retreating back. Still trying to figure out if she's supposed to be a friend or an enemy of mine. Though my train of thought was cut-off as Rantaro stood in front of me, blocking Miu away from my sight.

"Sorry for making you wait." He smiled in apology. "To make it up to you.... I'll answer one request. Tell me, please?" He smiled the same charming smile. "What do you want to do today?"

Without me knowing, Rantaro had leaned in to me. Our face merely inches apart.

"When we're looking at each other this close, don't you feel anything?" He asked meaningfully.

(Okay.... this is definitely not just a friendly day-out... what do I even say to him?? I'm not ready to face this yet!) I stared back as my cheeks began to slowly glow red.

He lets out a low chuckle. "This is the first time you've blushed this hard on one of my stares.... it makes me happy."

"Huh!?" I pat both of my cheeks to feel their warmness.

Rantaro shakes his head in amusement. "A movie is fine, right?" He pats my head. "Let's go!"

* * *

The movie theater is a lot more packed than we both initially thought. Well, there might be some new premiere... or something. That must be why there are a lot of people here...

"Do crowds bother you?" Rantaro asked as he saved me from being assimilated by the crowd.

I shook my head. "Yeah.... but I'm gonna be fine." (He's treating me as if I'm his lover. That fond look on his eyes, the over-bearing nature.... and that smile of his... Why?)

"You've been pretty quiet." He remarked. "You're a little different than usual."

My head swerved up in surprise. (He's quickly catching on like what Maki did.... what do I do?)

He shook his head. "Well, I'm gonna go ahead and buy tickets."

Rantaro walks away and brings back two tickets with a grin on his face.

* * *

_"You're not my husband?" The woman exclaimed._

_The man froze in his tracks. "This is the first time I'm meeting you...."_

_"You're lying.... there's no way!" She screeched._

_"But I...."_

The darkness of the theater was illuminated by the large screen. This movie that's playing is quite mysterious in nature. A woman who has her memories confused with everyone else's and she has to figure out which is reality or a dream.

Everyone seemed to be into it... even Rantaro who had removed his hat and glasses. Somehow I couldn't find myself to be focused on the movie. All I could think of was this predicament that I'm in.

(My memories are different to what actually has happened.) 

_"I have a wife and kids. It's true."_

(Time that moves backwards.... memories that are different... It could only mean one thing and it's very unbelievable. I don't wanna believe it.)

_"But I was with you and... and then..."_

I turned to my right to stare at Rantaro. (Rantaro...) Though not a second later, my eyes were back to the screen. One particular line caught my attention.

_"When I came to, I was somewhere different. It was similar, yet somehow different from where I was before."_

My body shot up in surprise. "It's the same as mine." I mumbled.

_"This can't all be a dream!!!" The woman denied fiercely._

Despite the cold air inside the theater, something warm has creeped up and held my right hand. It was Rantaro, who had taken it upon himself to connect both of our hands. He looks back at me and smiled.

I wonder what face I made? As soon as he saw me, his smile faltered and he lets go of my hand.

After a few more hours, the movie finally ended. We both stayed seated until the credits.... until everyone was gone.

"Looks like everyone is gone." He drawled out and pushes himself closer to me. "Finally, I can see your face clearly. I only seem to take you to places where it's dark and I was worried you thought I had ulterior motives." He pats my head. "I'm sorry we can't have a normal date. If people saw me around... well... that'd be a disaster on its own, right? There's only a few places where I don't get worried about people seeing me." 

He leans away and slumps on his seat.

"Now I regret being a celebrity... because I'm now obligated to serve my fans before the one I love the most." He smiled sadly.

I tried to keep my face blank. (He's a celebrity?) Is that why he's surrounded by women all the time? This is going to be bad. If he's a well-known celebrity and I don't even know what he does.... I'm gonna be screwed. **I'll be found out!**

"Excuse me dear guests!" The staff called out. Rantaro doesn't even show his face to the worker, opting to look away. "We're cleaning this up! We ask you to exit now please!"

* * *

Rantaro puts back his hat and glasses and we strolled out of the movie theater. Somehow we found ourselves in a table on one of the cafes.

"Did you enjoy the movie? I admit it was a bit strange... but I thought that you've always liked these type of movies." He nodded. "Maybe I should've picked the lovey-dovey movie instead? That would've set the mood between us."

I bowed my head in embarrassment. "No... the movie was great."

Rantaro looked to the side and suddenly a dark look took over his eyes before snapping back to its usual charming glow and turned back to me. "Why don't we go home for now? We have work tomorrow after all."

(I have work tomorrow? There's still a lot of unanswered questions.... if my theory is right then...) I frowned.

"What's the matter?" He mirrors my expression. "You seemed to be bothered by something. Do you want to spend more time together?"

I raised my head in surprise. "Wha-!?"

"Just kidding!" He smirked. "I don't think I'll ever get such an honest request from you."

"My work..." I started... but I left it hanging as I couldn't find a way to not make my next set of words suspicious. (What kind of person asks someone where they work? An amnesiac, that's who.)

"Ah! Right... you haven't requested anything yet!" The mysterious man beamed. "It's my apology for being late and making you wait. Have you decided anything yet?"

I looked down in thought before an idea struck my mind. "W-well then.... will you take me to work tomorrow?" I murmured, a bit embarrassed that I asked such a thing.

His eyes widened in surprise. (Right. He said that I was not the type to be... "honest". Whatever that means....) "Take you... in the morning? I don't really mind at all, in fact I've wanted to do that ever since we started dating." He smiled. "We share a shift tomorrow, so let's go together."

He laughs giddily, much to my confusion.

"What's wrong Shuichi? It's just... it's unusual to hear you say something as cute as that. Are you finally falling in love with me?" He laughed again. "I'd be happy to fulfill that wish."

* * *

My body was immediately ready to be welcomed by the softness of my bed as soon as I stepped into my home. I found myself rolling around on the bed for a bit to clear my thoughts before stopping and giving my ceiling a stare.

(Today was definitely a date. Not just a friend-date, but a date-date. Is the non-amnesia me a cheater?) I shook my head. (What about what happened yesterday... or in technical terms... what about what happened in the next few days??)

I rolled to the side, completely turning to goo as I relaxed further. I've been doing my best to get this line of thinking out of my head but the thoughts would not leave my mind. (What if I'm in an alternate reality? An alternate universe where a lot of things are similar, yet different?)

Curling up further into the bed, I sighed. (Just like that movie...)

A sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes tighter. (If only Dice were here to clarify for me....)

Sinking deeper to my exhaustion, I gently fell into sleep.

* * *

The glow of the setting sun passes through the gaps of the curtains. It's been a few hours since I've fallen asleep and yet something is ringing in my head. The sound of someone's voice.

 ** _"Hey! Shuichi!"_** It called out. **_"Come on~! Listen~!!"_**

Another silence.

 ** _"Man... there must be something wrong with me..."_** It sighed. _**"Hey~! Wake up will you?!"**_

I stirred a bit in my sleep. That voice wasn't just an other person's voice... it was-!

"Wake upppp~!!!" His voice called out.

Getting up from my bed, I see him. His body flashed a faint glow of transparency. "D-Dice?" I gasped in surprise.

He raises his hands in the air and sighed in relief. "Oh good! You were not able to see and hear me for a couple of days and if you said 'Eh? Who are you?' then I would've totally lost it!!!" He sighed. "At least you know who I am..."

I still can't believe it. It's really him. "Is this a dream?"

"No! no! no!! It's not a dream!" He shook his hands fervently. "Look, I don't have time for this! You can see me somehow, but I don't know when you'll lose this ability too!"

(Now's the time to ask.) "I have a question!"

"Nevermind that!" Dice rebutted. "There's something I need to tell you! Here me out first!"

I nodded. (I hope what we two had in mind was the same.)

"I think you've noticed stuff... haven't you?" He points out. "You're smart so you'll definitely see some differences. Be it the situation, the time, or maybe even the people involved!"

My head nodded in agreement.

"The world you're in right now... might not be the same one as the one you started in... but this is still the real world. The situation you're in is a bit unstable. So...."

"Get to the point." I asked firmly.

"I get it okay! Just... I forgot what the word for it was...!" He mulled it over in panic.

I sighed. "Tell me. Are the things I've been experiencing up till now just a dream? Is it real?"

"With a one-hundred percent certainty, I will assure you that it's not a dream!" He nodded eagerly.

"Then what?" I asked.

He stopped and began to think. "Ah! I remember now... the world you're in and the world that you started... You are crossing the borders of each multi-" His words cut-off and he vanished.

"Dice!" I reached out a hand in panic. "Wait!!" Not even a second later, my phone rings. Picking it up, I opened the messenger app.

**_From: Rantaro-kun_ **

**_Subject: I had fun today._ **

**_Sorry for being late today._**

**_I promise I won't make you wait again._ **

**_Let's go out again and have fun._ **

**_Also, today you're a bit unusual._ **

**_Is everything fine?_ **

**_I'm a bit worried._ **

I stared blankly at the screen. "He did think that I was not acting like myself...." Just as I was about to close my phone, another message popped up.

**_From: *****_ **

**_Subject: (No Subject)_ **

**_Give me your daily report._ **

(Okay... who is this?) I continued to stare at my screen. "Daily report? For what...? Work?" I slumped down with a sigh. "Gah... I can't... There's too many things I don't know..."

* * *

The next morning comes and I wake the exact same way as yesterday's. My phone rang its sharp tone as I stirred from my sleep. I already knew who it's gonna be so I didn't bother looking at the caller ID and just picked it up immediately.

"Hello?" I called out, just in case I as wrong.

"Good morning~! I think?" Rantaro responded. "I'm already in front of your house. Are you ready to come out?"

I shot up in surprise. "W-what?! G-give me a minute!"

Rushing my shower time and dressing quickly, I jumped out of the door and what comes waiting was Rantaro in his usual get up. He waved with a charming grin as he greeted a "good morning".

"Did I arrive too early?" Rantaro smiled. "Well, if I had arrived later, I might be swarmed by them y'know? I'm keeping my promise this time."

I shook my head. "It's fine Rantaro."

He reached out to pat my head. "That makes me happy."

* * *

We've finally arrived at our workplace, "Meido no Shitsuji". I looked around the surroundings to confirm that this really is he same place that I work at on those other times. If my theory is right... (Something similar, but different is going to happen here.... but what could it be?)

"Hm? Something the matter?" Rantaro asked.

I smiled awkwardly. "Heh... it's nothing!"

Putting on my uniform and eternally glad that it wasn't a maid one this time, I looked around the cafe only to spot a child wearing a weird beanie sitting on one of the counter's chairs. Deciding to call out the child, I stepped closer.

"Good morning! Are you-" My words cut off as I finally get a closer look. This isn't a child!

The small man glared. "What are you doing here? Every morning, each worker will line up in front of the counter for attendance. Did you not get that?" His tone was quiet but very disciplinary. Such a deep voice for someone so... small.

"Ah... yes! I'm sorry!" I mumbled as Rantaro walks up to drag me away.

The two of us got in line as he intended. Ryoma began to speak up and started to preach on employee rules. Rantaro leans in slightly and whispered a praise. "I'm impressed that you have the guts to be friendly with Manager Ryoma."

(Manager?? Him?) I looked at him in shock. (Ah... this is the other thing that's different too.... the manager changed again.)

Ryoma was quiet to the side and checked some sort of clipboard. It seems his speech about employee rules, which had somehow turned into "living life" and "the value of it" has come to an end. Yes, I was actually listening.

A few more seconds ticked by and it was finally opening time.

* * *

I've noticed that all costumers in this cafe are all female this time. (I wonder... do I have the "fan base" as Kiyo pointed out on the first day I woke up with amnesia?) I thought as I cleaned up the dishes from the counter.

Rantaro saunters over with orders written on the paper. "They want your Butler's Handmade Parfait."

"E-eh?" This is surprising. I thought that I was the less popular one? "W-why won't you make it?"

"It's because they want _your_  handmade parfait, silly." He pats my head again. (He really has a thing for that is he?) "I know that it's a bit much when people suddenly pay attention to you... You know what? I'll guide you through it."

The charming man gets inside the counter and began picking off ingredients from the shelves.

"Let me do this for you... Manager Ryoma might get angry at you." He wraps his body around mine and expertly picks up the ingredients.  "First, you add flakes into the glass... next is the fresh cream. After that, arrange the fruits and finally add the ice cream. The last thing to add is the chocolate."

(This again... I know that we kind of recreated this scene the last time, but right now... that memory and what is happening in the "present" feel the same.) I nodded and slowly extracted myself away from Rantaro. He picks up the parfait and gives it to the customer.

From a far, I see him give the order. However, the customer's friend grabbed his attention. "Oh my god... are you Rantaro Amami? Y-you're hotter in person! Do you have a girlfriend?" The girl asked.

(She's.... desperate. Rantaro really is famous... huh...) The sudden invite stunned him to silence for a while. "I don't." He answered playfully. (Very funny, Rantaro.)

* * *

The day is finally over and we're finally closing up. After cleaning the shop and preparing for tomorrow, Rantaro and I exit through the back door. He says it's for protection... whatever that means... The back door leads to a back alley and waiting for him there was a crowd of women. The two of us were silent at that point.

"Ran-kun! We've been waiting!" The girls called out. "Was it a long day?"

Rantaro sighs and puts on his glasses. "Wait for me in the usual place." The charming guy saunters over to them with a fake smile.

"Hey wait! Where's the...." Not even having my question finished, he got dragged away by the women. Each wrapping their arms around his. "...usual spot." I finished quietly. (He's going with those girls... Maybe he's not my boyfriend after all....)

Left with no choice, I decided to stay at the back alley. A few hours had passed when suddenly, my phone began ringing.

"Hello?" I murmured as I held the phone close to my ear.

"Hello Shuichi." Rantaro's voice sounded. "Where are you? I'm already at the place."

(This will make him even more suspicious, but...) "I'm still... I'm still at the back alley."

"What?" Rantaro asked, surprised. "Why?"

My mouth clammed shut.

"I'm heading back. Stay there." He said firmly.

"Okay."

* * *

The sky had gone blue as the sun sets. From around the corner, came Rantaro. His breath ragged as he sprinted up to me. Rantaro takes a moment to breath before coming closer.

"What's wrong?" He asks

I looked away in embarrassment. "Nothing. I'm sorry you had to go back this way."

He's silent. "There's been something strange going on with you since yesterday. Are you hiding anything from me?"

My body tensed. (No! I don't want him to find out!)

"Yesterday, when you asked me to pick you up... I was more happy than anything else so I couldn't pry further. Knowing you, you'd never ask for that, would you?" He steps closer. "You know that you can always rely on me, your _boyfriend_ , a little more."

(So he really _is_ my boyfriend....) The usual charming smile was reduced to an uneasy one. (I don't remember ever spending time with him... I really have no idea what the truth is.)

"You've been quiet for so long.... is there really something I don't know?"

I shook my head. "No, nothing at all."

"I won't ask for more right now... so let's get you home." He scratched his head in annoyance. (He isn't pushy like Maki.... he's very considerate.... I feel bad for making him doubt himself when it was all my fault that I have no memories.)

* * *

The whole walk home was quiet. Rantaro is in a deep thought. Eyes downcast and eyebrows scrunched up. There really was nothing I could do... I can't make him less suspicious of me now. From the distance, I see the tall building of my own house.

"We're almost there." Rantaro turned to me. "Shuichi."

I looked up to him and met his eyes, though I wish I hadn't. His enchanting eyes are now dark and blank an emotion I never thought Rantaro could show. He takes hold of my arm and drags me away from the street and into an alley way.

"Come here."

He backs me into a wall and slapped the wall fiercely, effectively trapping his poor boyfriend. Me.

"You... never let your guard down around me..." He moves his face closer. "Won't you close your eyes? It's hard to kiss you when you have that guarded look on your eyes."

(His frustration shone brighter than before...) "Rantaro?"

"I won't do things you don't want me to do... but do you really not want this?" He muttered lowly. "Was I too conceited to think that you were finally falling in love with me?"

(Don't make that face Rantaro... it hurts me to see you like this.)

His lips hovered close to mine. I can practically feel his breath. "Hey, close your eyes? I won't do anything scary." He moved closer. "This cute prince just won't fall for me, won't he?"

"Stop this please.... R-Rantaro..."

He steps back with a sigh. "The rumors really are true... the one who you'll fall in love with will be hard to court. This might be the first time that I have to fight so hard."

"E-eh?" (Courting? Aren't we already lovers? Why would I agree to be in a relationship if I don't even love him in the first place?)

"Don't 'Eh?' me...." He laughed. "It's you, y'know? I... might be fighting a losing battle here...."

"Rantaro..." (You're wrong! I'm sure that the person that I was would still fall in love with you...)

He scoffed. "I won't give up just yet. You'll see. I'll definitely capture your heart. I don't want to lose you, ever." He walks away. "Good night."

"Good bye, Rantaro...." I waved my hand. Just as I was about to go towards my house, I hear Rantaro whisper to himself. _"One month left...."_

I swerved around to look at him one last time. "Did you say something?"

"Nah. See you at work tomorrow!" He waved back.

(What does he mean by that? 'One month'....) A ring brought me out of my thoughts only to receive the same cryptic message again.

**_From: *****_ **

**_Subject: (No Subject)_ **

**_Give me your daily report._ **

"Again...?" I asked to myself with a sigh.

* * *

It's the next day at Meido no Shitsuji. Rantaro got up early to take me to work again and said that he'll be more active from now on.... whatever that means. The cafe was packed as usual.... most people were there to see Rantaro. Which was understandable...

Though one person among the crowd was not here for the charming man.

"Ya-ha~ That cute butler over there~ C'mere! C'mere!"

I'd know that voice from anywhere. "Angie!" After leading her to her table and getting her order, we engaged in small talk. "You're a customer today, Angie?"

"Huh? Well, what else would I be?" She grinned.

(Huh? This Angie is different too...?) "Ahahah...." I smiled back as to not act more suspicious.

She moved closer. "Hm-hm~ You're looking a lot cuter today! Let me paint you some time again, okay?"

"Of course." I nodded. (Wow... I didn't know Angie could paint.)

However, before we could even finish our talk, the people on the cafe grew rowdier as Rantaro served their food. The look on Angie's eyes was undecipherable as she stared at Rantaro. "Hey, Shu-kun~?"

"Hm?" I turned to her. "What is it?"

"Do you have a minute?"

* * *

Angie drags me outside the cafe. Luckily, the rush time was already over so there was no issue for me to ask a five-minute break from the manager. The tan-skinned girl had her hands on her hips as she struggled to find the words to say.

"Listen carefully! Do you know who your boyfriend really is?" Angie asked.

I raised my eyebrow at the question. "Uh... Rantaro Amami and... who he really is?"

She nodded in relief. "Praise Atua! Looks like you've not gotten a bad experience yet."

"Huh?" (What does she mean?)

"Maki and I did some digging and I think that the rumor is true!" She puffed her cheeks in anger.

"Which rumor?" (Oh god... what is happening now?)

The artist just widened her eyes in surprise. "Oh Atua, give me strength! I thought you already knew the rumor! He goes out with people and treats it like a game. Truly an undivine being!"

"H-huh?!"

"After three months, his lover is thrown aside and another one comes in." The artist sagged in worry. "If you've fallen for him, then may Atua protect you."

I drooped down in confusion. (Rantaro can't be that type of person, can he? He was always considerate and caring... I can't imagine that he'd be like that.)

"Ah... though none of it is really my business, huh?" Angie apologized. "You know best about what you want, Atua will do the rest... well then... Bye-onara!" The artist takes her leave with a big wave.

"Hey Angie..." I called out one last time. "Thanks for doing this for me, and Maki too... tell her that I'm grateful..."

She nodded and went on her way.

"Hey Shuichi!!" An energetic voice called out.

I turned to the direction of the voice only to see Kaede who looked fancy.

"Good morning~!"

"Good morning, Kaede." I replied.

She walks up to me and greets me with a hug. "It's been a while. The piano gig on that cruise ship was exhausting!"

"What?" (Wow... I'm just discovering everyone's talents today...)

"Hm? I didn't tell you that?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah... you must've forgotten to tell me." I smiled sadly.

Kaede frowns. "Aw... I'm sorry Shuichi!!!" She gave me another hug. "Hm... you seem a bit different."

(Not again....) "D-d-do I?"

"Did you break up with Rantaro?" She asked. "Well, I figured that it was about time.... so who's next on his chopping block? Would it be fine if I went for him?"

(Kaede... what....?) This was a bit heart-breaking.

"Ah! Can't wait to see him!" She walks into the cafe with me still dumbfounded outside.

* * *

Kaede was... surprising. I didn't feel the same closeness that I had from the past ones... maybe we're not childhood friends this time? For now, I'll put this matter aside and go home for now. I don't think that I want to abuse my mind for any longer. Thinking up this thoughts....

I exit through the back entrance of the cafe only to see something from afar.

(Rantaro... and Kiyo?)

The two stood across each other. Their body language indicated that they were on guard... on guard about what?

"I didn't think it'd be you, Kiyo." Rantaro called out with a smirk.

"Long time no see." Kiyo responded.

I looked at the two of them, a bit confused. (There's something weird about them.)

Rantaro scoffed. "So it has finally come to this."

"Beg for mercy, this will be your only chance. I've created the ultimate weapon to annihilate you."

"Ha! Do you really think you can defeat me?!" Rantaro challenged.

"This is the end!!" Kiyo drew something from his pocket. "Take this!!"

"I'll take you down before that happens!"

(What?! What's going on?!? Is this a fight somehow? I've gotta stop it!) "P-please stop! Both of you!"

I caught the attention of both men... as I dashed towards them. Though what was in their hands surprised me. The power of gravity worked on me and I ended up face-planting on the ground.

The two men looked at each other in confusion before deciding to help me up.

* * *

 

Right now, I was in Rantaro's house. Holding a cold drink on my head as the two bickered like like close-friends. No, they are close friends.

"Is that alright, Rantaro? Your lover is not keeping up with the conversation." The masked man remarked.

"Sorry about it Shuichi..." Rantaro smiled apologetically.

(That was surprising...) I sighed in embarrassment. "No... it's fine... just embarrassed is all...." I mumbled quietly.

"I never expected anyone to jump in." Kiyo remarked. "You fell spectacularly. Kukuku."

His comment just soured me further. "Come on now... I think he was cute when he did that...." Rantaro cooed. "Does it still hurt?"

"No I'm feeling a lot better now." I nodded, taking off the cold drink sticking on my head.

"Hm.... I would've thought that I would enjoy a math puzzle with him today....." Kiyo raises a paper.

Rantaro raised another paper. "I found another math puzzle that would definitely stump him. This is our duel."

"That's what I had hoped." Kiyo stared at me. "However, he has brought you here too... am I what you would call a 'third wheel'?" He stared harder.... "Is this your first time here? You look uncomfortable."

I nodded silently.

"Hm.... I feel bad for Rantaro. Though perseverance is also a beautiful human trait. Kukuku."

(What does he mean?)

"Don't say that... I think I've made significant progress. There are still three weeks left."

Kiyo shook his head. "That's what you always say."

"Well then, I'll get more drinks." He disappears to the kitchen.

I stared up at Kiyo who had taken it upon himself to look at the math puzzles. (They are close friends.... if someone knows about Rantaro more... it's him. I should ask him about the rumor....)

"Um..." I called his attention. "Rantaro and I..."

"What is it?" He asked but after a few seconds, he finally got what I was about to say and started talking. "Until now, he has broken-up with his lovers after three months for some reason." The masked-man started.

(Oh.... Angie was right....)

"However." The tall man added. "You are much different than any of his past 'lovers'. You are... special."

(Huh?) Before I could ask more, Rantaro was back with a tray of coffee. "Who wants coffee?"

Kiyo raises the paper. "By the way, I've solved the math puzzle."

"What!? Already?!" Rantaro asked in shock. "I was hoping you'd struggle for a bit. I don't stand a chance against you..." He raises the tray. "Want a coffee?"

"No thanks, you coffee addict." Kiyo answered flatly.

Rantaro snicker. "Heh... that's right."

Some time has passed and we partook on his coffee. The calm atmosphere of quietness was on the air. Though with Kiyo basically confirming the rumor, all I could do was think. (Why three months? Why is he doing this kind of thing?)

Kiyo excuses himself. "It's about time I head home."

"Thanks for the puzzle. I'll try to solve it." Rantaro nods.

The masked man nods. "Hn. I'll think of a penalty if you give up. Kukuku." He walks out the door and waves a good bye. "See you."

With Kiyo out of the door, it was just the two of us. I decided that it was time for me to leave too so I got up and excused myself to leave too.... though Rantaro blocks the door with a grin. "You're not spending the night with me?"

"I... Today is a bit..." I tried to find an excuse, but none came to mind.

Rantaro smiled as he pats my head. "Why don't you stay? I promise I won't do anything bad."

(W-w-what do I do?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you know that I won't post as often now... like, months apart uploads... that probably won't happen for the next upload, but school's starting so.... heh.
> 
> How was it?


End file.
